Reincarnated Into a Stark
by Connie Hooper
Summary: When I made my last wish before I died, I wasn't really expecting it to work. Now I found myself being the daughter of one of the Avengers and damn, life couldn't be better. Reincarnated AU! My second Avengers story so please don't flame! Rated M for safety, course language and Tony.
1. Death and Life

**Sorry for any grammatical mistake!**

* * *

The thing about knowing that you're dying is the fact that you can't do anything about it.

It means that your life reached its end and that there's nothing that you can possibly do. You won't be able to laugh, to smile, to talk with your parents or even to breathe again. That you will succumb to darkness and never see an inch of light ever again. Death gets to everyone and I wasn't an exception.

The moment I jumped over the cliff for fun and hit the water, I knew I was going to die. Because I didn't know how to swim. Because I was so stupid enough to agree in playing dares with my friends. I guess I deserved to die. I wasn't the nicest person in the world but I guess I wasn't exactly a mean on too.

Mom always told me to not do anything your friends if you think it's a bad thing, it was ironic because I was the one influencing them. I didn't listen to her. And now, I was on my way to die as well. The only thing that made me happy about that fact was that she and dad would be waiting for me. That was the only thing that brought warm to my cold chest.

I could feel the water feel my lungs. I didn't even bother to scream because I knew it wouldn't do anything. I was underwater, I looked around and only saw myself sinking into the dark and cold ocean, it was scary and at the same time… beautiful. My voice wouldn't reach anywhere here. I could literally feel life escaping my body and let me tell you, it wasn't comfortable, not one bit. I just let my eyes drop close and feel the worst pain I could ever feel in my chest.

I just hoped that I was worthy enough to go to Heaven. And even if I didn't go there, I just want to go somewhere nice and not end up staying on earth as a ghost. Where I would finally be in peace after a shitty life like mine. Being bullied my whole life is not something I want to remember but I guess it's my fault. Who in their right mind dyes her hair blue? I don't even remember why I did it. It was some stupid reason anyways. But like I was saying, the only thing I want is to go somewhere where people aren't as mean as they were here, to me. A place with warmth and peace. With love and care.

How awesome would it be if I was reborn into the Marvel world?

I'm a Marvel fanatic. I read the comics, watched the movies and I was actually waiting to go see Ant-Man. I read stories about boys and girls dying and being reborn into their favorite Animes or Movies. The thing about these stories is exactly that. They're stories. Figments of someone's imagination. Everyone knows that being reborn into a fictional world or universe is physically impossible. But boy, I would love that.

But I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a wish. Especially in a situation like this. I'm sure if my friends were listening to the crap I was saying, they would laugh but I could care less of what they think right now. I am dying.

Just as my consciousness was about to fade forever, I found strength to do one more wish that many people written for their characters.

'I wish I could reborn into the Marvel Cinematic Universe.'

And then, everything faded into nothingness.

.

.

.

.

Warmth.

That's the first thing I felt when my consciousness slowly came back, the second being that I was someplace warm and cozy. Was I dead and in Heaven? To be this warm, maybe it's Hell. It was then I realized that my body felt weird and I couldn't move my arms and legs. Well, I _could_ move my fingers and toes but the rest of my body, nope. It was like I was in some small space. And then my fingers brushed against some kind of sticky wall making my mind freeze.

Where the hell am I?

Then, all of a sudden, I was pulled by some force and a bright light hit my eyelids, making my body squeeze involuntarily. The light was too damn bright. A baby cry echoed somewhere making me wince slightly.

Wait, a _baby cry?_

I opened my mouth to speak but I found myself not being able to. Why couldn't I speak? And my body felt weird. Finding the strength, I opened my eyes that appeared to be sewed together and found a pair of doctors above me, looking twice my size. That really made my eyes widen even more, why were they bigger than me? Then, I was shocked when one nurse _picked me up_. Yeah, you heard me right. She actually picked me up. Like I was some kind of…

.

.

Baby.

Did I die and reincarnated as a goddamn baby? Is that even possible? I got my answer when she placed me in some arms of a crying woman. I looked up at her and she looked familiar, too familiar. I mean way familiar than it should be. I shouted in surprise even if the only thing that came out was a gurgle. When I was covered by some towel while I was lying in the woman – or my new mother – I knew for sure that I was simply… a baby.

"My baby girl…" I vaguely heard the woman – _my mother_ whisper to me. I was still in shock, staring up at her, she was smiling softly. Red hair, blue eyes… yep, she definitely looked like her. Call me crazy but this woman, my apparently new mom looked exactly like Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

"What is her name?" one of the nurses whispered softly from beside Pepper.

"Lillian Maria Penelope Stark."

Then a baby screaming broke through the silence of the room. It took me a while to realize that it was me that was screaming. I screamed loudly and loudly and probably nearly made the people present deaf. Being a baby, tears sprouted from my eyes and fell heavily down my chubby cheeks as I kept screaming. Mom started to rock me back and forth. Even if the motherly gesture was kind and caring, I kept screaming.

It may seem like I was overreacting but I didn't care. My wish had actually come true and now I was into the freaking Marvel world as Tony and Pepper's _daughter._ I mean what the actual hell?! They don't have kids! In which timeline I am?! Out of every single _character_ , I had to be reborn into his family. I was a Stark now and I was American! I know I should be happy like any fanatic would be but I didn't actually believe that my wish would come true! Slowly, my screaming ceased o exist and I started sobbing and moaning quietly, as tears still fell from my eyes. Pepper kept rocking me back and forth, humming softly in my ear and surprisingly, her soft voice was calming me down.

"Ssh… it's okay Lillian." She cooed softly, "You're okay, you're safe."

Almost instantly, I stopped sobbing and leaned my head on her shoulder, feeling my eyes start to drop as she hummed a lullaby. Not even my real mom managed to make me feel sleepy this quick when I had been a baby. But somehow, Pepper – now my second mom – managed to put me to sleep easily. Feeling my vision start to vanish into darkness, I smiled cutely at the nurses who awed. Hah, this was going to be easy. Thank God I took an English major before I died, but I guess I'll be learning it again. I think I may like this… I just… want to know when I am…

I had a feeling this life would be much happier than my first one.

* * *

I met my dad – Tony freaking Stark – when I woke up. I was in his arms and he was staring at me with the most affectionate look on his face, which was weird because I wasn't used to seeing this look, only on Pepper.

"Hey kid, I'm your dad." He chuckled, cracking his voice slightly. Tony bounced me a little which made me smile a little, I couldn't giggle yet, "You like that?"

I only blinked.

"Well, your mom is sleeping right now and… I was late to welcome you to this world but…" he paused and sat down, I only kept staring at him, "I just wanted to say that right now, I promise I will always protect you and your mom. And kid, you can count on me to not be a shitty dad." Language dad. "I have no idea how to take care of a baby but…" he hugged me closer to himself and I rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly I felt his shoulders tremble, "You're so tiny… and I love you so much. So please be patient with your old pop in the future because… your mom was and I can't imagine my life without her and you."

Oh my God, that was beautiful. Tears started to flood down my cheeks again and he must've heard me sob. He gently brought me back to his face and kissed my forehead, his beard tickled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this sappy." He grinned at me; he was trying to cheer me up. "Now kid, prepare yourself for an awesome life as a billionaire, crazy uncles and aunts and an A.I for a babysitter."

I wanted to rule my eyes. Wait how did I looked like?

Minutes later, Pe- mom woke up. I watched as they talked with each other and there was a part here To-dad placed me back in her arms. She looked down at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I just smiled at her, making her chuckle.

"She looks like you." Tony suddenly commented, I didn't know where he was.

"No, she has your nose." Pepper countered, "And I can already see your personality in her."

Whoa. I don't have a choice in the matter mommy?

.

.

I look like Pepper?! Before I died, my hair was a dull brown and I had brown eyes too. I didn't take care of myself, my skin was bad, I had pimples and my hair was greasy, I had to wash it twice a day. But I was also from a poor family, we couldn't afford creams, good shampoos and we only ate cheap food – plastic food. It was a miracle for me not ending up obese.

"Look at her; she looks like she's in a deep thought." Pepper gushed, bringing me back.

"What can you expect; she's my daughter after all." Tony snorted cockily.

"She's my daughter too Tony… give yourself some credit. Twelve percent of it." She grinned jokingly.

You adorable dorks.

Suddenly the door from the hospital room – I presumed that we were in one because of the bright lights and the smell – and someone entered.

"It's feeding time." A friendly voice announced it seemed to be a nurse.

I watched Pepper nod and adjust her hold on me; she unbuttoned her hospital vest down and showed her right breast to me. It was when I realized that being a baby with only one day of age, I required being breastfed.

Tony whistled and both Pepper and me sent him a disapproving look, well I tried, I couldn't even move my head.

At first, I thought it would be disgusting but soon found myself being terribly corrected, when the warm and strangely delicious milk touched my lips I sucked her nipple and swallowed the liquid down my throat to feel my empty stomach. I thought I would never say this but: Sucking milk from Pepper's nipple is delicious. I swallowed in big gulps and you could actually hear me gulping down energetically.

"Lucky kid." Tony approached us and kissed Pepper on the head, "She's beautiful Peps."

"Lillian is indeed beautiful." Pepper confirmed rather proudly.

Lillian, that's right. What was my full name now? Lillian Maria Penelope Stark. The fact that Maria was Tony's mom and my first mom's name was really sentimental to me, I was happy for having it. I like Lillian too, to me it sounded sweet and warm. Penelope must be a name that Pepper chose; I like it too of course.

I caught Tony smiling at me and when he noticed me looking as well he ruffled my hai- whoa I had hair! I wasn't a bald baby, yes!

"Hey there sweetheart." He winked.

Feeling full, I pulled away from Pep- _mom_ and smiled at him, accidently I made some milk spill down my chin. I gurgled happily and tried to reach for him. He was my new dad and I wanted to be held by him again. He complied and brought me to his arms where I snuggled against his neck. He radiated of his warm aura and that made me feel safe. I felt good in my dad's arms. In my first lifetime - it still feels weird to say it - I wasn't very close to my dad. He was always working and I never really saw him much. But in this man's arms, I felt safe.

I mattered.

"Pepper. I want to be a good dad to Lillian." He whispered at her, I felt his hand protectively securing my back, as if he was afraid I would fall, "I don't know how to be one. My dad he… was cold and calculating and I rarely saw him. I don't want that to happen, not with my own daughter. I wasn't ready for fatherhood and I thought it would only be you and me forever."

"Oh Tony, don't worry. We'll help each other… I thought I would never be a mother too. I mean, I'm a busy CEO of _your_ company. But we'll get time, I'm sure Lillian will grow up happy and strong. Because we _will_ be there for her."

"You bet we will."

When I felt him trying to give me back to Pepper I curled my tiny fists on his shirt and started to sob. Being a baby has its perks, you know? Pepper always picked me anyways. I sobbed, trying to reach for dad. Call me childish and spoiled already but I _was_ a baby so I had the right to cry if I didn't want to leave my dad's arms. I didn't want him to put me down, I kept sobbing softly as Pepper tried to calm me down by rocking me back and forth again. I clung onto her shirt and kept crying my eyes out.

"It seems like Lillian is already a daddy's girl." Pepper coed.

Oh no Pepper, I like both of you equally. I'm just not used of having a father.

"Lillian," Pepper spoke softly as she rubbed my back. I just struggled in her arms, trying to reach for Tony, who was now looking at me amusingly.

"Maybe I should keep holding her?" he grinned, "I can't say no to my little girl."

Yes, hold me! I cried even harder. I wanted to be back in his warm arms again. Not that Pepper weren't warm I just preferred his arms. But I realized that I was starting to look like a crybaby, whom I had been for this past moment, I calmed myself down and leaned into Pepper's chest.

"It seems like she likes you more than me." Pepper teased, but I could hear a small sadness in her voice. Did I hurt her with my childish behavior? I'm so sorry Pepper… I wrapped my small hand around her finger and I could feel her smile when she spoke, "Oh sweetie, mom was kidding. I know you love me."

"Whoa, she feels guilty?" Tony was genuine surprised.

I could never hate you Pepper, you're my mom now. I shut my eyes down. I was thinking about my first mom when I did that. I had a strong feeling a bond towards Pepper right now and I knew she felt the same.

"Hey look, I think she'll have your blue eyes." Tony poked my chubby cheek and I opened my mouth in a 'o'. Pepper's blue eyes are bright and beautiful. If I have them I swear I won't act childish anymore, "And she's definitely a ginger."

Pepper elbowed Tony, "It's not ginger Tony, our hairs are a light orange."

OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod. I'm an orange-haired with blue eyes. Freakin'-A! I know I shouldn't care about my appearance but it wasn't exactly lucky in my other lifetime. If I was blessed with beauty then I think this life right here, will become very interesting.

I could see Tony roll his eyes, "It's the same thing."

Pepper smiled.

This was my new family and I was sure that it wasn't going to be like my first one. My father was a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Well… now it was more like genius, billionaire, father and philanthropist. And he was Iron Man, and Avenger. And my mom, she was the powerful and witty CEO of Stark Industries. Would I meet the other Avengers? Oh my God, I really wanna know when I am. Is this before the last Avengers movie or after? I didn't see an arc-reactor in Tony's chest so this must be after Iron Man 3. God… someone please give me some information.

My real mom would forever stay in my memories and I had a feeling that it would make me homesick, even if I had no way to return to my old life, to my universe. I wonder if they found my body, I wonder if my aunt is preparing my funeral right now. I had ay of returning to my universe but I would remember everything that happened there. I would always remember my mom and aunt. As for my dad… I'm sorry we didn't have a close relationship.

Now, I only have to worry now is the hard months I'll have ahead of me. Because me, as a seventeen-year-old stuck on a one-day-old baby is going to be boring and hard.

I really need to practice on calling Tony and Pepper by dad and mom.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my second Avengers story! Please don't flame it. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. One Month Old

**Thank you for the 7 favorites and 12 followers! I was really surprised!**

 **Also, thank you to the following reviewers:**

 **\- Guardian of Heaven  
\- Biancahope**

 **Here's chapter 2! I'm gonna skip a few months or maybe years for the sake of the story.**

 **SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: AOU.**

* * *

I'm one month old.

Yesterday my dad – Tony Stark – threw a Christmas party for his friends and Avengers.

The ones that were still missing, like Bruce Banner, couldn't attend it.

I have to admit that my confidence was boosted up with everyone cooing at me, calling me cute and beautiful with silly faces, I had to smile for everyone, seriously even when I had no control all over my tongue and it slipped out of my mouth, they thought it was the cutest thing ever.

And yeah you heard me, _Christmas Party._ Apparently I was born in November so the Ultron events happened six months ago. I also found out that I'm tiny. I think I didn't even reach 18 inches when I was born. Pepper is tall and Tony is short, I was short in my other life so if I end up being a shortie in this life as well I won't mind, I'll already be used to it.

I admit that I was nervous on meeting the New Avengers, they had been busy training with Steve and Natasha so they didn't really visited much, but everyone was at that party yesterday.

Steve and Natasha were the first ones that I was introduced to, Natasha made her way into my room and when she saw me she gave me a sweet smile, and it was not creepy at all! She refused to hand me to anyone as soon as she picked me up, I remember her saying that I was much prettier than Nathaniel, I know she was joking because of the fact that he was born a boy and not another Natasha, I wonder if she was excited about it because she can't have babies.

Anyways, I couldn't help to smile all the time when I met Captain American himself.

He didn't know what to do or say when he saw me, I must've hurt him. First seeing Clint's farm with his family and now seeing Tony having his own too, but at least now he was where he felt comfortable, training the new Avengers – or at least that's what he said at the end of the movie. So when Steve picked me up – Natasha forcefully placed me in his arms – he immediately tensed up and stared down at me in panic. Pitying the poor 90-year-old man I behaved like a good girl, I even smiled at him, assuring that he was fine. He smiled back at me that day and told Tony that I was very beautiful; my cocky father scoffed and told him to tell him something he didn't know.

That list would be short.

Natasha and Steve went back to the new Avengers facility in upstate somewhere in New York but they were back in the party, where once again I was the centre of the attention.

Then I met Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, aka daddy, aka husband, aka farmer. As a father of two kids and a five-month-old baby he already knew how told hold me and how to communicate with me, with silly language, cooing and gestures with his free hand. He was funny, Clint started to tell me that one day he would introduce me to his family and I couldn't wait for that day actually, I wanted to see more of the Barton family. This guys was a goof around me and like Pepper, he knew how to make me fall asleep quickly.

The press already knew about me, the world already knew about my name and Tony had updated FRIDAY for another – and improved – security system, all because of me and mom's safety.

Listen, I know I should be freaking out about being reincarnated as baby in a fictional universe where Aliens, Gods, other realms and people with actual superpowers exist but I think it's awesome. And when I grow up I wanna be able to do some research to see if I can find out something about me being here. There's my nightmares, they're always the same: me watching my old self jumping from that cliff, then suddenly there's a vast yell, someone shouting for Lillian – my name in this universe – and then I see the Tesseract.

Yep, the Tesseract. I guess it would make sense since this blue cube is powerful enough to open portals to other sides of many universes. Damn it, why me though?

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling from my crib. It was the middle of the night and I had just woken up from another nightmare. The reason why I'm not crying for attention is that my parents deserve to rest, naturally I would wake up crying, either because I'm hungry or my diaper is soiled, but tonight I decided to let them sleep. I wasn't that hungry anyways and I can survive with a little pee on my diaper.

I wasn't scared of being alone; for once I knew FRIDAY was watching over me right now.

I recalled meeting the others. Sam was great, he blew raspberries in my tummy and I was super ticklish, everyone laughed because I was laughing. Then Rhodey was a storyteller, he told me how he became War Machine and I made him happy for actually paying attention. Then Wanda decided to introduce herself, I still could see how much she mourned Pietro – God here it goes, my feels – and I wish I could've meet him. She offered herself to carry me around while my parents hosted the party and there was a time when we were alone in the couch where the Avengers tried to lift Thor's hammer, it was a quiet place and there she showed me her magic, it was beautiful, she made butterflies and even birds, I was purely amazed and happy with her private demonstration.

Then she met Vision. He had approached us during my magic show and the three of us were alone. I remember feeling being watched by him. I think he knows, I mean this… powerful android with a synthetic body made of Vibranium with JARVIS basic codes and activated by the Mind stone – which he had planted his forehead – looked simply like a man to me. He and Wanda talked and he was so affectionate, clearly I ship them since the comics, and then their conversation was towards me.

He talked to me like I was an adult, he told me how much I would act like my father in the future but he pointed out that my mother's independence and courage would also guide me through. He picked me up and looked at my soul, and that's when I knew that he knew. Vision knew about my reincarnation and he was keeping it to himself. Wanda knew as well, I was stupid, she can read minds. Both chatted over my situation and they were including me, they would read my mind and jut like that – I was having a normal conversation with not so normal people.

I was happy to have at least two people to know about this, I think I couldn't handle being alone in this secret in the future. I don't even know if I want to tell my parents.

That all happened yesterday. I still haven't met Thor or Bruce. From what I heard Thor was spending his first Christmas with Jane and the others in England. Good for him, I wonder if I should tell him that Loki is alive and disguising himself as Odin back in Asgard. But that would raise a lot of suspicious and I would have to spill everything about my reincarnation.

My eyes widened suddenly as the lights of my bedroom were turned on. What the hell? Steps walked slowly towards my crib and when I look, the head of my dad peeks at me, he smiles apologetic with his messy brown hair.

"I had the feeling you were awake kid. Can't sleep?"

Oh daddy… you couldn't sleep either did you? The droll that was threatening to fall from the corner in my mouth finally slide down my chin as I smiled at him and brought my gloved hand to my mouth, I was really happy to see him and I wanted to be picked up.

"C'mere you, acting all cute like that you know I can't resist." He uncovered the various layers of blankets from my body and picked me up – with a hand holding my head first – into his arms. He kissed my head and made his way towards the rocking chair in the corner of my nursery. I loved the chair, I could easily fall asleep as Pepper or Tony rocked me there, this time I would try to stay awake as much as possibly, it seems like dad as something to say.

As he sat down carefully, I heard him let out a sigh. He stared at me for a while before he smiled, "Yesterday was a blast uh? First party I didn't drink." He paused, "Well only one glass of scotch but nothing else, you wanna know why Lily? You. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of my daughter by acting like a stupid drunk. I used to be like that couple years ago, there was even one time that I almost hurt your mother, but to be honest I thought I was dying to I did some pretty stupid things."

This is not the first time Tony openly talks to me during the night, there are even times where he just comes to give me a tight embrace and say 'I love you'. He tells me that at least twice a day, if not thrice. He wants to be better than Howard and I knew he was doing a great job until now, I felt loved by him, I know I mattered. He would take me and Pepper out, he showed me his workshop – under Pepper's vision – and he had a proud grin when I stared at his Iron suit.

The thing was much awesome up close.

"But I can promise you, just like I did the night you were born, that I'm changing for you and your mother." He paused to beam at me, "You know I wanted to name you Lily? Your mother also loved that name but when you were born we decided to name you Lillian, we thought it was prettier. The Maria was on me though, that was your grandma's name." he paused and grimaced, "The Penelope is… well a little extra. Both Pepper and I liked it but it wasn't a first name kind of liking."

He was blabbering, but I didn't mind. It was nights like this where I felt comforted.

"That was nice."

Oh my God how many times am I going to be startled tonight? Pepper was leaning in the doorway, smiling warmly towards me and Tony. He seemed like a puppy caught doing something wrong.

"Oh hey Ms. Potts, didn't see you there, a little sneaky are we?" he tried to joke but honestly I think he was embarrassed.

"I live here Mr. Stark and I have all the rights to see my daughter. I just had the fortune to encounter such father-daughter moment." She laughed lightly as she walked towards us, her steps were soft and I could already smell her apple shampoo. Mommy was here and I started to smile just because of that, her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled back.

"Was she awake?" she interrogated, "You checked her diaper? Is she hungry?"

"Whoa Peps, easy she's alright and yeah, she was already awake when I got here. If she didn't cry that's because she's alright." Tony explained calmly.

Actually I feel uncomfortable with my soiled water now. I let out a warning whimper to my parents and Tony's securities were all gone.

"Uh, I might wanna take that back." He murmured.

* * *

After changing my diaper, I forgot when I fell asleep. I was awake by the heavy rain outside, which reminded me how much I loved it. Rain and thunderstorms, I loved the cold. I never saw snow, well one time when I was like six years old in my other life but it was a onetime thing in my country, snowing. It was enough to even make a snowman.

I blinked and let out a whimper as my stomach suddenly rumbled turbulently, I knew there was a baby monitor or communicator somewhere close to me, again, I started to sob louder and then waited. I waited two minutes and I was still alone, funny, usually one of them would come running. Alright, I didn't want to come down to this but my empty stomach hurts. I started to yell and quick enough, tears started to slide down from the corner of my eyes down my cheeks. I shook my arms in the air, as if I was in distress.

Finally some footsteps were heard, and by the high-heels I assumed it was my mom.

"I'm here sweetie, shh." Her arms showed up above me and soon enough I was being carried, "Sorry, are you hungry?" she flashed me a small smile and a whined again.

The rest is history, she sat down on the rocking chair and breastfed me again, and at this point I was already used to it. I don't know how but the milk was always warm, human bodies are weird.

I drunk for fifteen minutes before I could feel my stomach full, contently I stopped sucking and tried to lick all the milk that I was spilling, it wasn't my attention to do it but I couldn't control it!

Luckily mom was already expecting it, just like the other times she fed me, so she grabbed my cloth wiper to clean my mouth and chin. The cloth was all white with small ladybugs figures on it, it was cute.

"Is my girl happy now?" she cooed happily.

I smiled excitedly at her voice.

"Yes she is! Look how happy my baby girl is! What a beautiful smile!" she giggled as she kissed me all over my face, I loved this! I couldn't control my happiness or my body so I must've looked really excited.

She chuckled and buttoned up her blouse again.

* * *

I was lying between two pillows in the living room area, Pepper was sitting next to me and we were watching television. As she passed by some random channels, I started to realize that this was American the TV was different from the country from my other life.

" _Miss, boss is home."_ FRIDAY announced, her voice sounded calm but slightly happy.

"Thanks FRIDAY." Pepper picked me up and headed to the elevator. Soon, like a minute later, the doors opened to reveal a tired looking daddy. Incredibly, his eyes lit in the second that he saw Pepper and I.

"Hey, here's the best welcome home party I could ever had." He grinned as he side-embraced Pepper and kissed my head, "How was your day?" he asked Pepper.

I just had to be carried and listen to their conversation because I had no choice, Pepper told him that I was a happy monkey, then he asked her what she wanted to eat and she said Chinese. Oh man, I miss eating solid food.

When they were done talking, Tony wanted to hold me and then he did he flopped down in the couch and groaned tiredly as he laid me in his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, it was so strong. Something clicked, I wanted to look at him but that was a difficult task since I had to raise my head. I could feel an epic music start in my mind, so slowly and with all the strength that I had, I lifted my head – clumsily – and whoa, it felt so heavy. But dammit I really wanted to look at him, it was a slow process and my head was shaking upside down a lot, but the deed was done. I was raising my goddamn head and I was proud.

I heard a faint gasp and Tony looked at Pepper surprised.

"She's raising her head!" she whispered-yelled.

Tony looked at him and his eyes went buggy, "Well hello there, look at those big blue eyes." He grinned.

Yeah! I did it, are you two proud? Are you entertained? Oh my God this is tiring. I let my head fall into his chest again and Tony embraced me.

Well I can say that I'm doing progress, now I only have to work on sitting down.

…

Thank God there's chapters time skipping.

* * *

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistake you encountered!**


	3. Five Months Old

**Lillian's Age: 5 months old.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE TOWARDS THE END.**

* * *

 **April, 2016**

Bruce Banner was back, Natasha found him. I didn't take her much since she followed some clues back in Fiji He was living in a small cabin in a small unknown village, again, being a generous doctor. I'm not supposed to know this but they didn't know that I had the mentality of a seventeen years old – about to be eighteen very soon. My old birthday was in June 4th but in this life I was born on November 27th. I know right? I can't believe I was born at the end of a month. But hey, I was born in winter this time, I'm happy about that.

Meeting Bruce was great. First he couldn't believe I existed, then he was happy for Tony and Pepper, he casually told me that I looked like my mom and made a few funny faces. But he never held me. I didn't mind, he was probably still trying to get used to this world again. I think him and Natasha had a lot to talk about.

Like many fans, I was shocked with the sudden romantic relationship happening between Natasha and Bruce and I must admit that I was against it at first; I thought I was awkward seeing them on screen. But when I went to see the movie again, I like it. To me, they seemed two adorable idiots that Steve shipped.

Oh well. I was currently being supervised by my dad while he worked on his high-tech lab along Dr. Banner. Bruce seemed happy to be back, the two had a good chemistry. I was starting to freak out when dad suggested an Ultron 2.0 and Bruce joined in my distress, but I was happy to found out that he was only joking. As I watched them from my baby seat, I started to feel a pain in my left-lower gum.

Ow.

Ow, it hurts.

It's so painful.

What is going on? So sudden!

Dad, help me please! I started to whimper for his attention and Bruce was the one that looked at me, when he saw my eyes getting wet and my pout starting to for he stared concernedly for tapping my dad's shoulder and nod at me.

"Hey, I think Lillian's hungry." He suggested.

Tony looked at me in confusion, "She already ate and I changed her diaper ten minutes ago." He walked to me and picked me up. Now the pain was transferring towards all of my gums. Oh my God this is excruciating. I started to cry, I didn't care it hurt so much.

"Oh no..." Bruce sighed.

"You okay? Want me to leave with her?" Tony asked quickly, he didn't want the Hulk close to me.

"No I'm fine, I can handle her. I was talking about her." Bruce chuckled, "She's around six months old right?"

"Five." Dad corrected as he held me closer, he started to rock me but that wouldn't help the pain!

"Maybe her teeth are growing."

.

.

.

Bullshit. I actually forgot about that part.

Ow ow this hurts so much! I want to chew on something, give me something to chew! Dad was talking with Bruce about something, I didn't care. When I look up I only saw a perfect thing to chew on: his chin. So I attacked it and started to bite with my non-existent teeth. It felt so good.

He yelped, "Shit! Lils you're killing me!"

Bruce laughed, "That was a good surprise attack."

"Ow! It's like a pointy spear nibbling on my chin! What do I do?" Tony winced but he didn't push me away.

"You need a teething toy. I would choose one of those square ones with soft gel edges; it'll soothe her gums faster if you keep it in cool."

Both dad and I stopped what we were doing to look at Bruce surprised.

How the hell did he knew so much about babies?

"How the hell do you know so much about babies?" Dad asked, basically reading my mind. I guess I am his daughter after all.

Bruce merely shrugged, "I'm a doctor?"

I went on chewing laughing mentally.

* * *

Of course my dad called Clint for help. Mom was still working and he didn't want to bother her so he went to the closest friend he had… that also had kids on his own.

"Are you kidding me? This is adorable! Her cap looks like a small spear!" Clint gushed as he lifted me above his head, I had my mouth open and he was smiling widely inside it, "Nathaniel also had this problem three months ago, I brought his teething toys, check that bag." Clint brought me back down and tickled my tummy, I giggled a little. The pain was still there but I decided to not make a fuss about it since it wasn't as painful as minute ago.

Apparently I had a small cap poking out of my bottom middle gum. And hell it hurt like a bitch. I hope Pepper gets smart enough to stop breastfeed me, I wouldn't want to harm her.

"Damn, how many toys did your kid needed?" dad said as he roamed through Clint's bag, I couldn't see it because Hawkeye was throwing me up and down the in air, this was so much fun! I wasn't scared of falling because he has two keen eyes.

"Some of those toys were from Cooper and Lila as well so don't complain about my generosity." He stopped throwing me and walked towards my dad, "Also, Laura asked me to uh… tell you something."

"Mrs. Barton, the vixen herself? Did the tractor stop functioning or something?" he joked, grinning at me, "He has a farm and a family. Keep it as a secret kid."

I smiled.

"No actually she wanted to meet Lillian." Clint confessed.

Yay! Do I finally get to meet them?

"I she trying to get your kid with my kid together?" Tony asked suspiciously.

What is that supposed to mean?

"No! No way she- well yes. Maybe. She thought it would be cute." Clint chuckled.

"Cute uh?" Tony observed of one the teething toys. I looked at it and I'll admit, those soft gels looked very… chewable.

"I don't mind, I can give you a ride in the Quinjet. Just tell me when." Clint shrugged casually, but I think he was just excited to take me to his farm as I was.

I used my tiny arms to try and reach for that teething toy, just hand it over, please! Now at the age of five months, I could do more things that being useless. I could finally roll around my crib, reach out for and grab objects – I had some apologies to make to Pepper's hair – I can even manipulate toys on my tiny not so useless anymore hands but the best thing is that I can finally sit… with some support but hey I can sit down! I was tired of lying all day. Apparently my teeth start growing too…

Oh I almost forgot, I can babble. I never did in front of anyone though, call me arrogant but I want my first word to me epic. I've been training at night, when everyone's asleep. I can say 'Baba' and 'Dada' and some nonsense babble that almost sound like a real language. It's like, only I can understand it. Is this how babies communicate? I bet adults can't understand it.

Yesterday, dad was playing around with me. He was blowing raspberries in my belly after my bath. I decided to imitate him and it worked like a charm. The joke was on him because he was the one laughing instead; he recorded everything that I did. With his Stark phone and he would ask FRIDAY to record it as well. Then I would watch Pepper gush and squeal all over the videos of me being cute.

What I loved to do was spit bubbles. But that's another story.

"Tony give her the toy she wants it." Clint sighed as he tried to not let me fall as I tried to reach for it.

"Uh-uh, say 'daddy'." Tony challenged, "Da-ddy."

I felt Clint roll his eyes, "You can force her to speak; besides it's too soon."

"Too soon? Shouldn't she be like, babble or something? Pepper made me read all those baby books and I know this for sure." Tony explained.

"She hasn't said a word? Nathaniel as already said his." Clint turned me over and looked at me with an arched brow, "Well sometimes they take their time. Don't worry about it."

* * *

After Clint left, mom came home and she was feeling bad for my pain. As I intensely chewed on the sot gel from my new toy, I watched as she talks with Tony about my situation. Man this thing of chewing without teeth feels weird and good at the same time, I didn't even care if I was letting drool fall all over my shirt like a waterfall, this toy was relieving the hell out of my pain.

"We don't have to buy her a numbing gel. Putting pressure and cool things will be enough!" she told him tiredly.

"It will calm her faster!"

"A topical anesthetic contains benzocaine and the FDA warns that it shouldn't be used on babies under two without guidance of a doctor." Pepper explained seriously. And whoa, I'm with her now. I don't know what benzocaine is but I'm not two years old. I'm good with toys.

"Then we'll take her to a doctor! I just don't want her to feel pain." Tony complained, "Her face was all red and she couldn't stop crying!"

"That's what babies do Tony. Lillian is fine now, look at her! She's enjoying that toy and we have more on the fridge. She'll be fine, teething is a painful time for babies but he'll be here." Pepper comforted.

Tony sighed and looked at me. To give him some rest, I smiled widely at him and waved the teething toy covered with my drool in the air. His frown slowly changed into an unwilling smile.

"Okay for now that's fine. This is fine. But if she shows signs of imaginable pain I'm calling a doctor."

I went back to chewing, man this feels good. I hope I don't become addicted.

* * *

" _C'mon Helena jump!"_

" _Yeah jump! Are you scared?"_

" _We dared you to jump! Don't you want the twenty Euros?"_

" _Yeah you need them right? Jump!"_

 _Don't jump. Oh God don't jump!_

" _Jump blue hair girl! Don't be a pussy!"_

" _Yeah, want us to push you?"_

 _Just walk away, you don't need the money this much._

 _ **I don't have any choice.**_

 _Yes you do! You know you'll die if you jump!_

 _ **Maybe I want to die.**_

 _No you don't! You're scared and I know that-_

 _ **Who are you anyways? Leave me alone. I deserve to die. I want to die, maybe I always did and this is a good opportunity since I'm a coward. I would never have the courage to kill myself, making it look like an accident it's the perfect shot.**_

 _What about your aunt? She cares about you! She loves you!_

 _ **I don't care anymore. Goodbye.**_

 _NO, WAIT NO!_

I opened my eyes and immediately started to scream and cry loudly. That was so fucked up! I never had such a terrible nightmare, please someone! I found myself trembling in fear; this is not good that was not right. Daddy! Mommy! Please someone come and hug me, I need a hug!

" _Stay calm Ms. Stark, your parents are on their way."_ FRIDAY'S voice was soothing and calm. Thank you FRIDAY, thank you so much.

As I sobbed with fresh tears falling down my cheeks, the lights of my nursery were turned on and quickly Pepper's arms appeared and grabbed my close to her body.

"Oh my God she's trembling!" she cried towards Tony.

"FRIDAY what happened?" Tony started to clean my tears worriedly.

" _Ms. Stark's theta brainwaves showed signs of a vivid terror. Distress was also confirmed by through her beta brainwaves boss. Conclusion: Ms. Stark had a terrible nightmare and needs some conformation right now. Perhaps a lullaby song would be great, boss?"_

"Oh Lillian." Pepper kissed my head and kept rocking me.

"Yes FRIDAY, hit a lullaby and make sure to project the stars around the area." Tony ordered softly as he patted my head. His eyes never left me.

" _I wouldn't dare to forget them boss."_

I loved those stars, they were like those stickers that glow in the dark but my dad build something on my ceiling that could project more than fifty illusions. The stars were my favorites and I think he knew. I found myself calming down as I was surrounded by love.

That nightmare was so strange; I was myself again but this time I was only a voice inside my mind, fighting against my own thoughts. But I jumped anyways; even with some help I did it. It made me realize that in that time, that last day of my life as a bullied blue haired girl, I was committing suicide. And I didn't even realize it that time. Which was bullshit, I couldn't believe it! I only wanted to do a stupid dare and turns out that I was subconsciously using that as a way to end my life. Was I so desperate to do it?

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Mom asked me with a whispering voice.

"Do you want daddy to sing you a song?"

"You are not singing Highway to Hell Tony." Pepper warned.

"It's a good song."

I definitely calmed down. These two were really the pair.

I wonder that time it is, I let out a huge yawn and my dad chuckled, "I think she's alright now. Jesus kid, you gave us such a fright."

"Right? I don't think I'm going to get over that scream of hers." Pepper sighed.

Was it that bad? I'm sorry but I couldn't control it, it was terrifying. The nightmare was still in my head, all I could see was the episode of me falling down that cliff and… the same pain on the chest.

I can't go back to sleep, please, I'm hungry my teeth hurt and I'm scared of that nightmare. Please I know I'm acting selfish but stay with me.

Stay with me tonight.

* * *

"Is it the first time you had such nightmare?"

Yes, and I felt so real. I was really scared.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you are safe Helena, it cannot hurt you."

Please call me Lillian, Vision. It's my name now.

"I apologize; I thought you would feel more comfortable."

Helena is dead now and my name is Lillian Maria Penelope Stark. I am Tony and Virginia's daughter and I'm so damn happy about that.

Vision smiled, "Of course Lillian."

Vision had come to visit me the following afternoon, he came alone. I told him about my nightmare and he listened without even looking away. If anyone was watching us right now they would think he was talking to himself, which isn't the weirdest thing he ever did. I like talking with Vision and having JARVIS within him it's an extra.

I just hope I don't get this nightmare again.

"It may be possible for your night terror to return but you have to keep in mind that it is only livid images that your brain produces in your sleep. It's quite harmless." He started to hover above the floor and my stomach fell.

He was carrying me.

"Lillian I think what happened to you was something surreal." Vision elucidated, "It is something that was part of your destiny. It was where you would possible end up with all kinds of deaths you would face."

You mean… if I hadn't jump that time I would eventually die anyways?

He chuckled, "Of course. You are not immortal you could have died in many ways."

Oh right, you have to forgive me I'm only a baby.

"And I was only born eleven months ago."

You're almost a year old Vision, do you feel old already?

"Not exactly, my feelings are still very confused."

Just like what you feel about Wanda?

"I do not understand what you mean." He looked down at me confused.

Don't worry, you'll soon find out.

"Hey!"

Both Vision and I looked down to see my dad on one of the counters of the living area, you know, the one where the party happened in the movie.

"Please, stay on the ground when you're with her Vision, I've told you this before!" Tony yelled, his voice echoed.

"It's perfectly safe Anthony, I won't let her fall." Vision flew towards the counter and landed in front of my father, "And she seems to like it." He smiled down at me.

"She likes it?" Dad pinched my cheek gently, "Sorry kid, but you're too young to be Iron Junior."

Yeah right, like I would ever wanted to be inside of an Iron suit, flying around city… maybe if I ask pretty please.

Lillian Stark, the next generation Iron Man – or in this case, Iron Woman.

* * *

 **A/N: Congrats on the same sex marriage being approved in all America! :D Happy pride parade guys~**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. First Words

**I want to thank Guardian of Heaven for reviewing the last chapter! Also sorry for the lateness of the update, but here it is!**

 **And oh my God I just watched Inside Out, everyone go see it, it's perfect!**

 **I don't own any of the cereal brands mentioned.**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: Ten months** **old**

 **September, 2016**

 **Afternoon**

* * *

This is one small step for a baby and a giant leap for me to finally start walking.

I found myself cruising around the living room area by attaching myself onto some furniture, but now – oh boy now – I needed to get to the couch. And for that I needed to take at least five steps.

I'm not gonna make it.

No, I will. I only have to use some strength on my tiny legs.

Start crawling wasn't easy, I had to use my arms muscles and my knees but I got to practice with scooting. Standing up was easy, really easy and cruise around the area was also sweet with some help.

But this was it; would I be really taking my first steps?

I stared at the couch intensely and gulped, screw it. Slowly I took my hands off coffee table and instantly I had to grab it again, my legs started to wobble and I knew I was going to fall on my knees. Damn it, is it too soon?

"That was a good try kiddo."

I squealed and fell on my butt when the sudden voice of my dad startled me; I turned my head and glared at him with a slight put.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" he chuckled as he descended the stairs, I can't believe he was watching me from the balcony of the upper floor, "I didn't want to interrupt your first steps. But I guess it's too soon… since you haven't said your first words yet." He sighed as he walked towards me.

Almost automatically, I raised my arms and he bended over to place me in his arms, I place my fists into little claws and hissed.

"Oh what? The little monster is hungry?"

I grinned and nodded with eagerness, some cereals would be great now.

"Well it's almost dinner time… but since this little monster eats everything I'll trust you. Your mother would scold daddy if he feeds the gremlin near dinner." He kissed my head and moved his body towards the high-tech kitchen. It was so shiny that I had to half-close my eyes and give them some time to adjust.

"FRIDAY where's the cereals?" he asked to the female AI.

" _In the third cabinet starting on your left boss, should I remind you that dinner is in one hour?"_

"Yeah yeah, I know but I can't say no to my daughter if she's hungry." He mumbled while he carried me in one arm, I held onto his shoulder as I watched him open the cabinet door. Inside there was my favorite cereals:

Chocolate Frosted Mini-Wheats, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cheerios and the amazing…

"I'd take you want Lucky Charms uh?" he asked while shaking the box, as if I was being hypnotized I nodded slowly as a line of drool slide from the corner of my mouth, making my dad chuckle in amusement, "Yep, Lucky Charms then."

He placed me in my yellow feeding table and I watched him prepare my cereals, he grabbed my Steven Universe cereal bowl and shoved inside at least three spoons of cereal inside, then he grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured a small amount inside. He grabbed a small jelly spoon from the top drawer in front of me and walked towards me with my beautiful cereals ready to be eaten.

Check this out.

As he placed the bowl in front of me I grabbed the spoon quickly and he gave me a challenging look.

"Oh? You wanna eat by your own?"

I nodded and brought the spoon with milk and lucky charms to my mouth, I chewed it and melted on my seat, so good!

"Lillian you might be addicted." He joked, "Eat quickly – but not too quickly – before your mom gets home."

I continued to eat as my dad watched, as I chewed and stared at him I realized that I've been selfish about not talking yet. I mean, Tony and Pepper were first time parents and with all the books they read, they were freaking out because I wasn't speaking. I only wanted to say something awesome but… thinking about it, I don't think I want to be a child genius. I wanna have a normal childhood. So I breathed in and out and grinned at him while swinging my legs happily, here I go, I'm gonna do it!

"Why are you so happy baby?" he chuckled.

"Tank you!" I giggled out, "Daddy!"

Holy shit I did it. It's out, it's done. One more memory for them to remember: Lillian's first words.

"Shit! You spoke! You said three words! YOU SAID DADDY!" his eyes widened and he had the largest and silliest grin I have ever seen, "Say it again please, da-ddy!"

"Dada!" I mimicked, well it wasn't daddy but I wanted to say more than that.

He gasped and threw his hands in the air in victory, "FRIDAY you got that?"

" _All of it boss, Ms. Potts will be very happy."_

Ah why not?

"Fw'iday!" I beamed quickly towards the ceiling while pointing.

Dad paled and stared at me in shock, "Are you trying to say… FRIDAY?"

I clapped my hands and ate another spoon of cereal, what a good moment I just did.

" _I feel flattered Ms. Stark."_ The AI'S voice was soft.

"FRIDAY she recognizes you! This is amazing!" he patted my head and pinched my cheeks, "You lil' brat, had us worried."

"Bah!" I yelled as I pushed his hand from my cheek, I'm trying to eat dad!

"Bah! She said bah!" he walked away from me, "I'll be right back!" his voice echoed.

…

Lucky Charms sure are good, they didn't make these in the country of my other lifetime.

* * *

"I can't believe my little girl said her first words and I wasn't here to hear them!" mom pouted as she hugged me, I kissed her cheek and she chuckled, "I'm happy though, mommy is so proud!"

"Her first words were daddy and dada." Tony said proudly.

I rolled my eyes internally, "No!" I counteracted.

Pepper gasped as she looked at Tony, "She can say 'no'?"

He seemed surprised too, "Apparently."

" _I think what Ms. Stark is trying to say it that boss is lying. Ms. Stark's first words were 'tank you'."_

I smiled and looked at Pepper as a confirmation. Oh wait a minute; I still needed to say something else, "Mama."

With that, Pepper teared up and bit her lower lip, "Oh sweetie, thank you."

"Tank you~" I repeated.

I almost forgotten how to feels to talk again, I just can't wait to grow up. Sure if I had a brain of a normal 10 months old baby I wouldn't even know what I'm thinking but since I'm technically a young adult stuck in this tiny body I have no choice but to learn everything again, well this can be interesting since I'll learn from a different school system. I've always wanted to know how it worked when I watched U.S movies.

"Her breath smells like Lucky Charms Tony."

Oh, busted.

"What are you talking about?" dad defended himself too quickly in my opinion.

"Tony! You can't keep feeding her an hour before meals!"

"I won't deny her food Peps, I can't do it!"

She sighed, "If she doesn't eat her food you'll be on diaper duty for two weeks."

I pushed some air into my cheeks and pouted, "Bababa!" I complained. My dad sucked at changing my diaper! C'mon mom, don't make me pull your hair.

Well whatever, I won't be using this diapers forever anyways. And I'm close to my first birthday – and that I can't wait for!

* * *

 **Sorry about the short and crappy chapter, and sorry for the lateness as well! Next chapter will come faster and longer!**

 **I'm also working on a Steven Universe story so if you like the show, stay put!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical mistake you encountered.**


	5. The Barton's

**I want to thank Kat, Guest, BeautifulFreaks16 and Nameless Angel 00 for reviewing. Also thanks for the 19 favorites and 32 follows!**

 **Sorry for taking my time with this one, by the way, you can now suggest me some prompts for me to write, ya know just to have some fillers :D Just review it and I might do it. Just keep in mind that I'll start with the prompts with a young Lillian, her teenage years are still yet to come.**

 **I skipped one year to be easier.**

 **Don't forget to check my profile to see how Lillian looks like!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 2 years and 3 months old.**

 **February, 2018**

 **Late Morning**

* * *

Finally, after two years of being reincarnated into a baby I can walk. It's a bit wobbly but I can move, and climb! I can climb stairs like a pro but Tony and Pepper seem to be worried every time I do it.

The past year has been crazy for me and my parents. Between spending some time just watching TV, eating and sleeping my other time was for me to learn new things. I worked daily on trying to walk, I tried to develop my speech and I found many ways of communicate with everyone around me. FRIDAY helped me sometimes, I would point at something, look up at the ceiling and she would tell me the name of the object that I was pointing at, I would try to repeat the word and sometimes it was cringing worthy.

Suddenly I felt a small but strong tug pull one of my pigtails. Ow!

I glared at the boy sitting next to me, "No." I calmly stated, "Play!" I ordered as I pointed to the LEGO pieces splattered all over the carpet.

He followed my finger but looked at me again, this time he showed a grin covered in drool and giggled loudly as he tried to reach for me with his wet fingers.

Alright, Nathaniel Pietro Barton was adorable - but also annoying in a good and clingy way. He was four months older than me. When Nathaniel's hair started to finally grow the colored ended up being Clint's type of blondness. His eyes were this big doe walnut type of color. It made me carve for chocolate every time I stared at him.

I met the Barton family in summer of last year. The first to ever hold me was Laura Barton herself, she smelled like pines and strangely pears – I loved it. Ya know, I'm a city girl but I always loved the sight of a forest in the morning, the fog, the cool air and the quietness… love it. Then it was time for the children to see me.

Cooper was like nine or ten in the movie, when I met him he was thirteen years old He was very quiet around me but when no one was looking he would tickle my tummy and make silly faces – and brace yourselves… he's cute as hell and I might even consider him my senpai.

Lila was just as excited as Laura was. She immediately called me pretty names and showed me her collection of drawings and dolls. She wouldn't give me to anyone and every time I tried to crawl away she would pull me back. Like her mother, she told Tony that Nathaniel and I would probably make a cute couple in the future. I mean Lila was nine when I met her how could she said that to my over-protective father?

Also… I think I'm starting to think more like a baby then a twenty-one year old.

Anyways, today it was play date! It means that I was awoken at eight in the morning to get ready, ride the Quinjet with Clint and stay for the day at the Barton's farm. Cooper and Lila were at school and Clint outside cutting some wood, the retired agent only gave me rides in the Quinjet from New York to… wherever this county was. They never mentioned. Laura was in the kitchen humming, by the smell in the air I could imagine that she's preparing lunch.

Again, he pulled my hair. I guess this is the way he learned to get my attention.

"Lily caw! Vroom!" he grabbed a miniature mini cooper and handed it to me. I accepted it and smiled.

"Vroom!" I started to pretend that the car was riding in the messily constructed city that we made out of LEGOS, I tried to make New York but as a baby I barely know the whole city. I started crawling while my car rose along and I could feel the exciting breathing from Nathaniel following me.

He let out a happy shriek that made me chuckle, it was so loud!

"Oh happy babies, I bring you wood to warm yet diapered butts." Clint announced as he opened the door.

Geez it was cold! I was already (almost) used on seeing snow by now. As he closed the door and dropped the logs of wood in the basket next to the fireplace he flopped down on the couch and sighed tiredly. Both Nathaniel and I stopped playing and sat down looking at him. I glanced at Nathaniel and smiled as he started crawling towards his father.

"Dada!" he called as he climbed the couch straight into Clint's face, the adult chuckled hoarsely and pulled him up to his chest without breaking a sweat.

"Come here you. Were you a gentleman with Lils?" he placed Nathaniel on his belly and rubbed his head.

"Yes!" he answered almost immediately.

Well he pulled my hair but I guess that meant that he wanted my attention. I was being too thoughtful for a toddler.

"Atta boy." Clint sat down again, carefully managing Nathaniel in his arms, and then he looked at me with a spark in his eyes, "How about something to drink you two? You've been playing all morning your throats must be dry."

Yes. Now that I noticed something to drink would be actually nice. I nodded and placed the car on the carpet. Then my tiny arms reached for the coffee table (with a few tries) and when my hands finally gripped on the wooden table I pulled my body up (with a few grunts and weird noises coming out of my mouth) and with a proud smile, I was standing.

Clint clapped and Nathaniel mimicked him. I smiled sheepishly at them, but thank you, thank you very. I felt the urge to bow but that would be crossing the line.

"Good job, now walk towards us." Clint challenged.

Alright old Mc. Clint, I shall walk towards ye. One step, another one, a third wobbly one, oh no I'm losing balance. Better pause, steady… steady… yes! Better take quicker steps now, one… two… three… go! I walked as fast as I could and when I was about to fall I grabbed onto Clint's leg and after a pregnant pause I felt a crowd cheering loudly in my mind.

"Safe!" Clint grabbed me upwards to sit me next to Nathaniel and kissed my head, "That was great, right Nathan?" I felt my cheeks burn a little, so many praising in one day… even though Tony and Pepper did it I couldn't be used to them.

Was I – the daughter of Tony Stark – a modest person? Maybe this was Pepper's side growing with me.

Also, I wonder if I have grandparents from her side. I haven't seen them yet so it's best to assume that I don't.

I heard footsteps approaching us and I couldn't help but to smile when I saw Laura, it was so easy, she was such a loveable person.

"I overheard that the little munchkins are thirsty, so I brought them something special." In her hands two sippy-cups were being carried. One had a green cover and then other had a red one with Iron Man stickers all over it.

Guess which one is mine.

Yeah, you guessed it right. Courtesy of daddy, who loved buying those stickers and put them all over my baby essentials. You should see my toothbrush, they actually sell Iron Man brushes for toddlers, and I actually like it.

Clint gave my sippy-cup a half amused frown and I just started sipping it quickly, it was… apple juice! Yummy, I loved apple juice.

And apparently, I also liked tea. Which was weird because in my other life I hated it, even the smell made me sick… this was an eye opener. I was not in control of this body as much as I thought. Makes me wonder…

"There she is again…" Clint whispered to his wife, I pretended I wasn't listening, "She always puts that thoughtful expression when she can…"

What?

"Oh honey, she's just focusing on drinking her juice." Laura chuckled.

"Laura, I've know her since she was born and trust me, she always had this expression…" Clint helped Nathaniel drink, "She's way too advanced for her age."

"Maybe it's because of Mr. Stark. I mean, he's a genius right?" Laura smiled at me when I looked at her, "And Pepper is also a bright woman. I wouldn't be surprised if little Lillian ended up being the smartest baby in the world."

Whoa Laura…

"Yeah, I wouldn't too." Clint patted my head, "Maybe she'll be smart enough to see boys are useless."

I stopped sipping to laugh, I'm sorry I had to. That's hilarious.

"Oh you think that's funny? Wait until you see how much protective the Avengers can be about you." Clint pinched my cheeks.

"Don't forget Auntie Laura here, I'm a mama bear and Lillian is no different from any of my cubs." Laura grabbed Nathaniel and wiped his drooled chin with a napkin.

SIGH… I was really lucky. I hope this doesn't end up being a dream or else I'm blaming everyone, Buda, God, the Devil, Zeus, Odin and every mythical God out there.

* * *

After lunch, Nathaniel and I were placed on his crib for a nap. With my stomach full and clean diaper, I was more than ready to sleep. As I started feeling my eyes heavy Nathaniel moved around suddenly and ended up rolling on me.

Sigh.

I gently pushed him to his side of the crib but he started whining.

" _Let me stay with you."_ He babbled in our own baby language.

It was still terrifying and when this first happen I fell onto my side. Baby language, you know when babies just yell at each other when their together or just babble some nonsense that we think it's adorable? They're actually communicating. And although Nathaniel and I didn't do much of this it was surprising every time it happened.

I rolled my eyes though, _"But you're hurting me."_

Nathaniel stared at me with bugged eyes and grabbed my hand, _"Sorry, I scared… we hold hands?"_

I blinked, _"Why you scared?"_

Baby language wasn't perfect.

" _Big closet."_

Oh… poor thing. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He stared back emotionlessly but I could see in his eyes that he appreciated the gesture.

* * *

 **Night**

I was now back at the tower, it really is a huge change between that wooden house in the woods and this big and almost endless place filled with the best technology in the world. Tony carried me until the living room and sat on the couch while giving me a tight hug.

"I really missed you kid. Did Daniel behave?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nathaniel daddy."

"Whatever. What did you guys do?"

"Hm… play cars! And LEGO!" I told him cheerfully.

"Ah I see. I love Lego's… except when I step on them." He sent me a look of 'clean up after you play please', "And did you have fun?"

I nodded. Then I decided to play a little with him, "I wove Nathaniel."

Wow, it hurt so much how pale my dad got, "I freaking knew it, that's it. When your mother comes home we're gonna have a serious talk about toddlers loving toddlers." He complained grumpily.

I giggled, "I love daddy too!" I placed my tiny hand on his chest and looked up at him affectionately, "Daddy loves Lillian wight?"

"Hell yeah he does, daddy loves Lillian more than anything." He pulled me closer, "And you know what?" he ushered playfully.

"What?" I giggled.

"Daddy would give up everything for you Lillian, everything… even his own life." He looked serious for a second.

And… I didn't like where this conversation was going, "Daddy no!" I whined.

"Oh no baby it's alright, daddy ain't goin' nowhere for now. I promise."

"Pinky?" I gave him my pinky finger.

He "taught" me this last year.

Tony looked at my finger thoughtfully but then he finally crossed his pinky with mine, "I pinky swear."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Once again sorry for the delay… If you have any prompts just tell me, I really need some ideas :)**

 **Sorry for every grammatical mistake you encountered.**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Hello ya'll! Ready for another chapter!**

 **I wanna thank the following reviewers:**

 **\- Purple Pizza**

 **\- Guest**

 **\- Carly Carnations**

 **Don't forget to give me prompts for some ideas! I skipped another year to get to the good parts.**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 3 years. (Turning 4)**

 **March, 2019**

 **Middle of the Night**

* * *

 _Why did you steal it?_

What?

 _You're a thief!_

I… I'm not.

 _Give it back! It's mine!_

Who… what are you talking about?

 _GIVE IT BACK! THIEF!_

I opened my eyes and gasped. Here we go again, another night another nightmare. Those were getting usual and more real though.

Yet another year passed by, I was almost four and I couldn't be happier. Nothing had changed much – oh yeah apart from Natasha and Bruce finally got official, Steve finally started dating and Vision changed his approach towards Wanda to a more romantic way.

Love was in the air, and I was no exception.

I had my first kiss, with Nathaniel.

Before you start questioning, it was an accident. Twas a normal day where I was playing with him – this time he came to the tower – and when Clint arrived to bring him back home, I was saying goodbye to my first and probably best friend in the same way I always greeted him, with an innocent kiss on the cheek. But the dummy turned his face and I pressed my lips against his instead.

Pepper and Clint cooed.

Tony cringed.

And I felt like an absolute pedophile.

But… if I continue think like this I'll stay single forever, or I might fall for older guys when I reach my teenage years, yeah Tony will love that: Me dating a forty-year-old, brilliant. I don't know how it words, Vision told me that my brain was continuing at the age I died, but my heart developed at the age I was born.

This is why sometimes I had a change of heart, like for tea, I hated tea in my mind but my heart made me like it instead.

I was still figuring this whole reincarnation thing, it's been almost four years since I was re-born and I still remember the first time Pepper nursed me.

Also, I'm starting to think that I'm actually a genius. I know that sounded cocky but to be honest, I don't see another explanation other than everything it's too easy in kindergarten.

I can't wait for first grade.

I blinked my eyes when the bright light of my nursery was suddenly turned on. Was it Tony? Pepper?

I gasped when my eyes came in sight with a familiar head.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"I have a bad feeling Peps." Tony sighed, for the third time.

He couldn't sleep, his gut was telling him to go check on his daughter quickly, but the arm of his girlfriend securing him on the bed wasn't allowing him to do so.

"Tony relax," she hushed, "FRIDAY, please show us the camera of Lillian's room on our TV."

" _On it Miss."_ The female replied.

Both parents looked at the plasma in front of their king-sized bed and saw indeed Lillian sleeping peacefully on the screen, no one was around her and she wasn't in distress. Tony let out a deep sigh in relief and relaxed against his pillow.

"I just… have a bad feeling."

"She's fine Tony, you just need to sleep," Pepper kissed his cheek.

He knew that she was right, he hasn't sleep in three days because of Lillian's nightmares, he still shivered whenever he remember her yelling 'daddy!' after waking up from one, her voice sounded to panicked and distressed, Tony wished he would only hear it because of harmless nightmares. He couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened with his baby girl, well, he could, he would be a very devoted Iron Man and he would stop until she was safe, hell, he was already prepared to die for her. The minute he carried her for the first time four years ago, he would take a bullet for her.

He was just an overprotective old man, that's what Natasha called him.

Things like boys, graduations, dates, first kisses, the talk and puberty scared the shit out of Tony. And one of them had already happened – at the age of freaking three. She wasn't even in first grade and she already had Tony inventing many gadgets for her protection.

He had a lot of enemies, but luckily he also had strong friends and allies.

Tony wouldn't underestimate his daughter though; he knew that she was intelligent. He couldn't admit this but she startled him when she demonstrated that she was able to read only at the age of two. She literally sat there with a comic book and read each word out loud, and the best part was that she was proud of it.

Tony was a genius, but he only learned to read at the age of five.

She was smart, sure, but he was still her father.

That Daniel boy had to go, even if he was Clint's son. Or was it Warren? Michael? No, Josh, Sam? Kyle? Logan?

* * *

 **Lillian's POV**

"Hello little one," the deep and British voice purred.

Loki freaking Laufeyson was in my room and I was about to have a fit.

"Don't need to look so frighten, I wish you no harm." He waited for me to calm down.

When I did, I weakly sat down on my crib and looked at him wary and confused. Why is this happening right now?

"I know you're confused, but I am here to present your with a gift," he showed me his clenched hand and then opened it, inside, a golden necklace with a three small turquoise diamonds showed up right in front of my nose, it was beautiful sure, and did I trust it? Hell no.

I scrunched my nose and he chuckled.

"I know, but you must trust me," his eyes became dark, "It will help you with your nightmares, and it will keep the other voice silenced,"

What on the Marvel-Cinematic world was he talking about?

Without even having the time to blink, the necklace disappeared from his hand and after feeling a tingling sensation around my neck I reached my hand towards it and felt it there, like a collar. He used his magic.

"I must go now; it was a pleasure to meet you, _Helena."_

Wait the hell up. WHAT?

"Wait!" I yelled.

But it was too late, Loki vanished right in front of my eyes and he didn't even look back.

I gulped dryly, and obviously I tried to take this… collar looking necklace out of my neck. It was useless, it seemed to be stuck and it was going nowhere. How am I going to explain this to Tony and Pepper? Should I really tell them that Loki was in my room? That would crush against Thor and he would definitely try to find him… if I don't tell him that he's actually pretending to be Odin.

Why didn't I want to do that? Gods this is so confusing! Loki knows about me too, but how? And why the hell was he here? How does he know about my nightmares and who's the other voice?! ARGH. My head was starting to hurt so much! The most important question flew through my mind.

Why did he even care?

* * *

"Oh," was the word that escaped Pepper's mouth when she saw the collar in the morning, "Oh, how pretty, did your dad gave it to you?" she cooed while touching the turquoise diamonds, "Wow it's... really beautiful."

It would be, if it wasn't suspiciously from Loki.

I didn't sleep. I was on guard all night after that stunt he gave. From the looks of it, he must have used his magic on my room's security camera and passed an image of me save, that could explain why Tony didn't burst in with his Iron suit last night.

I yawned.

Pepper carried me to the kitchen where a bowl of Lucky Charms awaited me, yeees, this is what I needed after a tough night. I started munching on them as soon as she placed me on my feeding chair – which I was starting to get too big for – and watched as she sat down close to me to eat her own breakfast.

Tony was still yet to be up.

The reason why I love kindergarten was that after lunch, we would take a one-hour nap. I was counting on it today to charge my batteries.

Pepper always took me to school but Tony was the one that usually picked me up, if not, Happy or Rhodey would be there. In rare cases, Natasha would appear.

"Are you excited for today?" Pepper asked.

I nodded with my mouth full of cereals.

This is my life now, nightmares, Loki, finding out more about my situation.

I bet Loki knows more than I do, that made me want to see him again. And with this necklace, my nightmares might be over, if the God sticks to his words… was he actually helping me though? Or was he triggering something worse?

Man… I don't care. I need to focus on the finger painting we're doing today in school.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Loki was already supposed to meet with Lillian so I thought why not introduce him now? I have a poor way to describe things though, I'm really sorry!**

 **I still need those prompts, just for fillers. Please! :)**

 **Sorry for the bad grammar, really. D:**

 **R &R!**


	7. Enjoying the Moment

**A/N: Oh my God it's been a while hasn't it?**

 **I CAN EXPLAIN.**

 **I was drowning in 'Until Dawn', 'Life is Strange' and now, 'Undertale'. I'm sinning, really badly. I ship a goat mom with a punny skeleton, a fabulous robot with a spaghetti lover skeleton and a fish on steroids with a weebo dinosaur.**

 **But I have returned. Jesus Christ I kinda missed writing for this story, it's so fun even though my grammar is terrible af.**

 **Thank you** **Aplin** **for all the amazing filler ideas, I really loved each one of them and I promise to write them all as soon as I can! :D**

 **Last chapter Loki made an appearance and gave Lillian a pendant to help suppress her nightmares. But why does he care? Uuuuuuh! Mystery!**

 **I invented the Barton children birthdays to be easier for me:**

 **Cooper: March 6** **th** **, 2005.  
Lila: July 15** **th** **, 2008.  
Nathaniel: May 5** **th** **, 2015.**

 **And don't forget:**

 **Lillian: November 27** **th** **, 2015**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 3 years old (Turning 4)**

 **April, 2019**

 **Clint's Farmhouse, Afternoon**

It's been exactly a month since Loki gave me this magical golden necklace with the three turquoise diamonds. And let me tell you, I haven't had a "nightmare" since then. Which is, believe me, good but… can I really trust Loki? He knows about me, if he wanted to start a mess he would tell everyone about me but… I haven't seen him since that night as well.

But I know he's watching me, I can somehow feel him. I don't like being alone now.

Tony and Pepper were confused about where did I get my necklace, but when Pepper praised my dad for buying me such a "cute" jewelry he couldn't be deny it, he feigned sheepishness and convinced himself that he probably just forgot that he got it for me.

Sigh.

It was raining today, heavily. I love days like these.

"Lian?"

I smiled at the nickname that only one person grew used on calling me.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

We were currently in the living room, under the dining table with Lego pieces around us. Nathaniel was aging well, he was four months older than me and he had already turned four but of course, he doesn't have the brain of a twenty-two-year-old. So to me, I was older in many ways.

Cooper was upstairs in his room, he was fourteen now and puberty was hitting him. His 'my room is my sanctuary' phase had begun, you know, I never got out of that phase myself so I have no idea how to be an adult. Reincarnating into a baby doesn't help me either.

Lila was turning eleven years old in three months, she continued to be the sweetest girl I ever met and before I was 'kidnapped' by Nathaniel to under the table, she and I had been doodling and coloring in the living room, under the light of the Barton's TV.

"Lian pay 'tention!" Nathaniel scolded.

Not gonna lie but… he seems a bit possessive over me. Every time Cooper or Lila pay attention to me he simply doesn't like it. Or is it jealously? I don't get him sometimes…

"Sorry," I told him, not having a clue to where I should pay attention at.

"Is someone hiding here?" a voice drawled.

Oh look, it's Clint. He found us.

I giggled at the same time Nathaniel did and we both backed away from the edges of the table. We both watched Clint's feet pacing around the table.

"Hm… I thought I heard someone but… that's impossible since I don't see anyone around here!" he dramatically huffed. "I guess Nathan and Lily aren't eating cake then. Just me, Cooper, Lila and—"

I squealed and Nathaniel screamed when Clint suddenly pulled the towel up and appeared with a dorky grin, "PEEKA-BOO! Gotcha!" he grabbed Nathaniel first and from what I heard, the boy was being tickle tortured.

Nope!

I went for it; I crawled quickly to the other side, wobbled my way into a standing position and broke into a running pace. Oh hell, I knew for sure that the only thing that could help be as a break was to fall or bump into something.

"Hey come back here you little gremlin!" Clint's chuckled, I hear him running after me with a squealing Nathaniel on his arms. "Cooper, get her!"

I almost didn't see the brunette coming down the stairs, he didn't even had the time to react when I passed by him, I felt like the road rider.

"Beep beep!" I did it. I made the sound, no one could stop me. I was Sonic, I was Flash, I was faster than light I was—

Caught.

Uh… I looked at the person who had wrapped their arms around my torso and brought me up to them. It was Cooper, damn. He was grinning, damn!

"I heard you ya know, you think you're the road runner?" he chuckled. "Your tiny legs couldn't even let you pass a turtle before you tripped on your own feet."

I pouted, that was mean. He saw my expression and grinned even more.

I'm not gonna lie, he's really cute.

.

.

.

Heh, I deserve to go to jail just for that. I cannot have a crush on a fourteen-year-old I mean, wow. Ew, I'm so disgusted with myself but I can't help to stare at his beautiful brown eyes and his stupid smirk and oh my God I have a crush on a fourteen-year-old. I melted on his embrace and sunk my head on his chest in defeat.

"Nice job Coops. Oh—wow, she really likes you uh?" Clint joked, surprised.

"Uh—yeah, she's a cutie. Anyways, I caught her, now what?" he asked sheepishly.

"I tickle your brother and you tickle Lily, then we switch. Got it?"

"Yep,"

Oh no, someone save me. Lila! Laura! HELP! OH GOD IT HURTS—

"Yes, beg for mercy!" Clint croaked while he tickled Nathaniel, I laughed even more because of his laughter. Dammit! It was like Cooper knew my sensitive spots: torso, armpits and neck. He was too fast for me to catch his hands, I can't breathe!

Suddenly two sticky and toy arrows hit Cooper and Clint right in their foreheads: and it stayed there. Making them look like confused and startled unicorns. They stopped thank God and all of us looked at the top of the couch a little far from us.

"Stop torturing innocent youth!" Lila yelled with a serious voice: her heroine voice.

She had her toy bow in her hand and another arrow ready to be shot. Oh boy… I looked at Clint and I his blue eyes lit for a moment.

"Lila, baby, did you just shoot two arrows at the same time and hit us?" he asked perplexed.

"Damn…" Cooper cursed, impressed.

Lila's act dropped as she grinned sweetly at her father, "Yep! I didn't hurt ya did I?" she asked worriedly.

"N-No…" Poor Clint, who would've thunk though? Lila had inherited her father's bull's eye. "That was really good."

"Sometimes, I can hit a ball paper in the trash can from the other side of the room in school, Thomas says it's luck but Jessica told me I had a gift because I'm really good at basketball!" she continued, realizing that her dad was getting prouder and prouder. "Couch says I'm the best in the team."

Color me impressed, because I just got pale. So… what does this means exactly? Is Lila the next Hawkeye? That's a little impossible right? Clint would never allow it.

… Right?

I feel the necklace on my neck tighten.

* * *

 **Night**

"Daddy?"

I had just arrived three hours ago and I was completely physically and emotionally drained. I just wanted to sleep, I didn't care about dinner. But first, I wanted to ask something to Tony.

"Yes pumpkin spice latte?"

I rolled my eyes and he grinned even more.

"Where Vision?" I asked. I haven't seen him in months.

"Ah well, he's a bit busy training and learning."

I tilted my head, "Wike me?"

"Yep kiddo, like you! You're training to grow up and learning to be smarter, and you're doing great as well."

I wasn't building panels and robots though, which my dad was able to do at my age. So science must not really be my thing…

"Hey why the long face baby?" Dad scooped me to his arms and poked my chin, "Smile for me, pretty please? Pretty Lillian?"

How could I not smile at him?

"I love you daddy," I cuddled on his chest and his hold around me tightened.

"Geez kid, I love you too. And I always will, no matter what."

No matter what uh? I hope he keeps thinking like that because I don't want to be kicked out of the family when I finally tell everyone my secret.

But that day is still really far. For now, I'll just enjoy this moment and fall asleep on my father, Tony Stark.

And again, no nightmare returned.


	8. First Grade

**A/n: I recently watched Ant-Man (I dunno why I waited so long) and shit, I have no idea how to introduce Scott Lang and the other characters. Q-Q**

 **Thanks for your suggestions Aplin! I'll write them as soon as I can ^^**

 **I already have the plot done. I just need Lillian to be a little older to do it so. I skipped two years!**

 **Also, I fucked up. It was implied in the Avengers that Pepper has a mom. UGH. WELL THEN. OOPS?**

 **Also… Civil War is going to hurt me. I'm on Tony's side, which side are you on? I just… felt suspicious towards Bucky when I saw the trailer. It smells fishy.**

 **The school I wrote on this chapter really exists in New York, but I will completely describe differently.**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 5 years old. (Turning 6 in two months)**

 **September, 2021**

 **PS6 - The Lillie Devereux Blake School**

 **Early Morning**

On the Upper East Side in Manhattan, just ten minutes away from the Avengers Tower by car, twenty by foot, was a small but well known neighborhood public elementary school called 'The Lillie Devereux Blake School'. And that was the school that my parents chose to educate me until fifth grade. It was situated in a kid-friendly neighborhood and actually, I was glad they didn't put me on a private school for rich kids.

I had the chance to glimpse at my new schedule… and I didn't understand some of the acronyms. So I asked my mom and well, I discovered that 'ELA' means English Language Arts and that I'd have those as my third period every day of the week.

My school schedule was simple, I started at 8:00 in the morning and I'd go home at 3:10 in the afternoon. Not too heavy, I liked it.

I couldn't wait to make friends though. I wasn't able to make friends in kindergarten so I was hoping to make at least a good friendship to last for the next four years I have in this school. I had anxiety before I died but I feel more confident as Lillian. Maybe it Tony's personality bits inside of me, but whatever it is it's telling me that I rock and that I don't need to be nervous.

After all, it's only six-year-olds that I'm going to face.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Pepper asked, I probably gripped on her hand too tightly.

Yesterday she and Tony went to the Open House/Meet the Teacher Night, I stayed home with Bruce and I didn't give him trouble, we watched a movie and ordered sushi. Anyways, my parents already know my teacher, but I don't. Pepper assured me that my teacher is nice, her name is Charlotte something South.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I told her with a forced smile.

She smiled back and nudged my dad.

Tony was looking around the school's playground thoughtfully when he yelped to share a mental conversation with my mom.

"Oh! R-Right, kiddo, uhm, just remember, play it cool, make friends and no boys."

I guess it's too soon to tell them I'm pansexual. I just play along and make a disgusted expression. "Ew! Daddy boys are nasty…"

He smiled pleased enough. "That's right, boys are horrible."

Pepper rolled her eyes and handed me my Steven Universe lunchbox that she was carrying for me. "Now remember, if you don't feel like making friends or talk about yourself it's alright hun, it's only the first day so it's okay to be nervous."

I nodded thankful, "Got it mommy,"

She inhaled sharply, "I can't believe my little girl is starting first grade already…" she mumbled in a bittersweet tone.

Tony huffed. "Tell me about it. She should be in third grade already."

" **Tony/Dad!"**

It's true though, maybe I showed how too intelligent for kindergarten I was back then but I refused to skip grades, I am not smart like Tony or Pepper it's just… kindergarten is too easy for anyone.

"What?" he shrugged. "She's a Stark, and you remember what her kindergarten and principal said, she should be more ahead of," he paused when a little girl wearing a tutu passed by giggling, "… _those._ "

I followed the little girl with my eyes and chuckled. I bet she was really excited for today.

" _Those_ are children Tony. And your daughter didn't want to skip grades so let her be." Pepper scolded.

He pouted and shoved his hands on his pants.

The school bell ringed and I flinched, oh this is really happening. I started heading inside the playground when a hand stopped me. I looked back to see my parents looking at me with shock.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye? I'm hurt bucko…" Tony says with a sad smile.

Pepper pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh Lillian, make friends and don't forget to eat everything at lunch. Just have fun, alright?"

Fun uh? "You got it mommy," I grinned.

Oh I'd have fun. I am technically the smartest student here. But I don't want to be seen like that, so I'll play it cool. I'll be lazily intelligent, yeah! I won't brag! I'll let others have better grades than me. I'll just sneak around the system and not call for attention. I'll make sure that just because Iron Man is my father won't cause my popularity. I'll be Lillian Stark, the normal girl.

… Yeah right, who am I kidding?

* * *

The classroom was a change. In the middle of it there was a sat of four square tables with four chairs each. Then one half of the square table was against the wall close to the door with only two chairs.

Eighteen students, including myself, would spend the next year here.

I noticed that there was coloring pages in front of each chair, oh boy I do feel like drawing at eight in the morning. How did the teacher guessed?

Scolding my sarcastic comment, I walk inside the classroom and look around. There were already chairs being filled quickly, I guess these kids don't care. If I'm not careful, I might end up sitting next to a snotty kid or the kid with their hands always dirty. I quickly put my schoolbag and lunchbox on one of the colorful cubbies and take a seat on the table closest to the door. As I sit down, I notice that there's a girl sitting in front of me already, what the—I didn't even noticed her.

It was the same with the tutu! Now that I look at her, she's ghastly beautiful. She had this long and straight golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a small nose and small lips. She's staring at me with a huge smile and she can't stop fidgeting in her seat.

Two more kids sit next to her and to me, I look at them and I wasn't surprised to see only girls. That's how it was going to be until fifth grade, boys with boys and girls with girls.

The girl who sat next to me was stocky and had a short, curly brown hair and flushed cheeks; her green eyes glared at the table. Then the girl sitting next to the tutu one was Asian, she had a silky looking long black hair and hazel eyes.

Welp, let's do this.

* * *

At 8:25, we did the pledge/moment of silence. It was weird. I've seen it in American movies but doing it for the first time… It's weird man. While we colored our pages, I saw Mrs. Southard (that was her name) labeling our school supplies while she hummed happily, I liked her. She had a long red hair like me and Natasha and her smile seemed genuine and warm.

 **8:30 AM**

When everyone was done and she as well, she stood and sat in front of her desk and called our attention by clapping her hands twice.

"Ok friends, I'm going to show you an attention signal that I will be using to get your attention."

She taught us the "Class-yes" signal. We practiced numerous times until we all got it. Then she explained us the Behavior Clip Chart and told us about the rewards and consequences. Then she told us about the stickers for ending the day on blue or purple and then she explained how to add jewels and color our clips. The tutu girl surely would bedazzle hers. Then she decided to use psychology on us, she discussed the importance of rules and then asked us if we needed them, she showed us what would be like to not have rules and so rules were made and I snorted when she started running around and taking our pencils, backpacks, pretend to fall down while she ran and talk out loud – she made us laugh. She then asked us why would be a bad thing not to have them, I rose by hand proudly.

"Because it would be complete chaos and not to mention a headache for you,"

…

Shit, why did I say that?!

She chuckled nervously, "That's right Ms. Stark," she already knew who I was, for obvious reasons. "It would be chaos but you could never give me headaches, you are all my friends' right?" she looked around the class hopefully.

"Yes Mrs. Southard!" everyone chorused happily.

She smiled brightly and I grinned bashfully, I better shut up.

The tutu girl stared at me with stars in her eyes and I knew my remark would come back later.

Mrs. Southard continued as she made us look at the Rules Banner at the blackboard's side. She explained each rule carefully and slowly to be sure everyone understood it, to be honest the rules were simple. Then she showed it. The thing that we'd have to fear this year: The "Red" Notepad.

We would have to fill out if we ended up on red.

"But, we won't have to worry about that this year, right?" she cooed.

"No Mrs. Southard!" We all chorused. It was starting to get funny.

 **9:00 AM**

Mrs. Southard taught us how to walk around the classroom and told us to seat in circle around the carpet on the room's left corner. The tutu girl sat next to me again and the stocky girl was at my left side. Hm…

I yawned.

She sat down on the only chair around the circle and opened a book in her hands; I was able to read the title. "Chrysanthemum"

It was about a young mouse names Chrysanthemum who loved her long name. But then a girl named Victoria and her friends, Rita and Jo teased her about it. Mrs. Southard would show her the illustrations as she told us the story. Then, her pregnant music teacher, named Mrs. Delphinium Twinkle (by the way, badass name), defends her, saying that a lot of people have long names. At the end of the story Mrs. Twinkle gives birth and ends up naming her baby girl Chrysanthemum too.

I had to admit that I was happy with the ending, and I wasn't the only one.

"So, do you think that Victoria was right on making fun of Chrysanthemum for her name?" she asked us.

"No," I immediately responded before everyone. That caught her attention.

"And why do you think that, Ms. Stark?" she smiled.

"Because bullying is bad and it hurts people in many ways, in this case, Victoria and her friends were bullying Chrysanthemum emotionally." I responded.

"Oh my, so you know what bullying is dear?" Mrs. Southard tilted her head impressed.

I shrugged and gave her a lazy smile, "My dad told me about it." I was lying on my first day of school.

She nodded thoughtfully and the same cheery smile returned to her lips.

"Alright-y then, let's play a game shall we?" she looked around. "The rules are simple. You will have to clap as you say the rhyme and your name at the same time." Everyone looked confused. "I'll start," she clapped. "Diana, Diana, how do you do? Who is that sitting next to you?" and then she looked down at a boy with spectacles larger than his eyes.

He gulped and clapped too quickly. "Benjamin, Benjamin, how do you do? W-Who is that s-sitting next to you?" he looked at the other boy sitting next to him.

"That's it!" Mrs. Southard praised.

The name game and clapping continued. They have all good names, the Asian girl sitting next to the tutu one was named Misaki but I almost didn't hear it from her faint and quiet voice.

"Meg, Meg, how do you do? Who is that sitting next to you?" she said flatly, almost bored. Then she looked at me.

"Lillian, Lillian, how do you do? Who is that sitting next to you?" I clapped happily and Mrs. Southard seemed pleased with our effort.

"Riley, Riley, how do you do? Who is that sitting next to you?" the tutu girl squealed and looked at the girl sitting next to her with a huge smile.

Riley, Megan and Misaki. At least now I could break the ice by knowing their names. Maybe I should say Meg instead? I hope I pronounce Misaki's name correctly. And if I'm not wrong, the name is Japanese. I liked Japanese, man I watched anime and read manga all the time in the other life, I know a few words and I know some about their traditions and shit. But I will not say anything to not sound like a stupid jerk. Keep your mind at the age of six Lillian.

Who says that they wanna talk with you anyways?

 **9:30 AM**

We returned to our seats after the clapping game and passed small bags with Magic Playdoh to each other. I stared at it and scrunched my nose, what was going on now?

"Alright, so everyone is ready for a little magic trick? Don't take the Magic Playdoh yet. Repeat after me alright?"

Everyone seemed ready.

"Magic Playdoh, Oh so white, I make this wish with all my might. If another color does appear, we're sure to have a GREAT school year!"

We all repeated it, some students stuttered their words but in the end we ended the poem at the same time.

"Alright, you can take it off the bag now! Start squeezing!" she ordered cheerfully.

Not even a second later and the sound of bag being rustled were heard. I took mine slowly and squeezed it, it was soft. I glanced at Riley curious about how she'd reach and my eyes widened when she squeezed hers like it was a stress ball. Damn, she sure was excited to see her color uh?

In the end, mine was red (Tony will love that), Riley's was purple, Misaki's was green and Meg's was blue.

I guess we're gonna have a GREAT school year uh?

We were allowed to play with our Playdoh for ten minutes. I was makin a smiley face on mine when I saw Riley's purple roll to the side of my table. I looked at her and she gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi!"

I blinked. "Hey," I rolled her Playdoh back to her but she rolled it back towards me.

"I'm Riley Anderson!" she continued.

I rolled it back to her. "I'm Lillian Stark," I smirked at the twinkle in her eyes intensified.

"I know!" she finally squealed. "Your daddy is so cool~"

Megan shifted a little and our arms touched.

"Thanks, he'll like to hear that." I slump back in my chair, feeling confident.

Riley giggled and she rolled her Playdoh back and forth between her palms at an amazing speed. "Ya know, when I grow up I wanna be an Avenger!"

I arch a brow amused. "Oh really?"

"Yep! My special power will be cuteness! The bad guys will be do busy saying "aww" and then I'll lock them away with in a kind way! They won't say no!" she babbled.

Meg snorted. "You can't do that. Bad guys don't care about cute things."

"Nu-uh they do!" Riley grinned. "Because everyone loved cute stuff,"

"I don't," Meg mumbled. "I hate it."

Riley and I gasped.

"You hate puppies?" I asked her.

Meg paused. "No."

Riley and I shared a victorious grin and I glanced at Misaki to see her hold a giggle.

Hm… interesting characters I have here. I wonder what'll happen if we keep talking like this.

 **10:45 AM**

Wow, so much happened in the last forty five minutes. We had a bathroom break and Mrs. Southard taught us "Hands-back, Feet-together, Face-forward, Lips-Mmmm!" as we walked in the quiet halls.

Then we had a scavenger hunt after she read to us "The Gingerbread Man". The clues were at the end of the story and we went on a Gingerbread Man hunt through the school while we practiced the hallway procedures that she taught us. As I expected, when we returned to the classroom there was a Gingerbread Man in our desks. Heh…

We were now listening yet another story. This was called "The Night Before First Grade". Then she asked us how we all felt. She gave us a chart paper that said, _"Last night, I felt_ _ **(space).**_ "

I wrote: _Last night, I felt_ _ **happy.**_

It was simple and positive.

Then Mrs. Southard passed each one of us a drawing paper, we had to copy our sentence and draw a picture.

I drew myself, Tony and Pepper with exaggerated happy smiles. I snorted at it as I wrote my sentence. Tony actually wasn't so happy; I guess he thought I was going to college or something.

Yikes, I never went to college in my other life, I didn't even finish high school. Colleges in America are different from _that_ country. I wonder if I'll end up being useless as Lillian too. Maybe… with better parents I'll be able to even make them proud. All I want is Tony and Pepper to not regret having me.

Oh no, go away sad thoughts. You're almost six Lillian, not twenty-five.

 **12:05 PM**

I can't believe it, its lunch time. Yeeeeeessss!

We all grabbed our lunchboxes and moved in line to the cafeteria. When I plopped down on an edgy seat, the first think I smelled in the air was pizza. Hm… maybe tomorrow I'll try the cafeteria's food.

I smiled as Riley, Meg and Misaki sat close to me. We've been always together since the 'Find a Friend Activity'.

Riley was a cinnamon roll, period. Meg looked like it could kill you but was actually a cinnamon roll. And Misa (slides in a nickname already) was a cinnamon roll that actually was really a cinnamon roll. I had to stop myself from saying 'uh?' every time she talked because well, she whispered instead of talking.

But they seemed really good girls.

Pepper placed a note saying 'I hope your having a great day!' and I smiled fondly at it. It seems like I wasn't the only one whom got a note from their parent, it was sweet.

I ate hungrily, we all did. Like animals that weren't fed in days. The way I was eating reminded me of Thor. I miss him… I haven't seen him months.

"Are you ok?" Misa asked, it seemed like she was getting the courage to do it so for a while.

I smiled at her. "Yep, I just miss my uncle."

She looked shyly at her lunch. "I miss my grandparents too…"

Oh shoot, "H-Hey, uhm, so what'dya think of Mrs. Southard?"

"I like her!" Riley piped.

"I like her too," Meg admitted.

"She's kind and smells like strawberry," Misa nodded with flushed cheeks.

Smooth Lillian, but it wasn't hard to change subject around six-year-olds. I sighed and gave a smile as I munched on my bite-sized Oreos.

 **3:00 PM**

After lunch we had another bathroom break – nothing interesting happened there.

The Mrs. Southard explained to us that tomorrow it will be someone's job to do the calendar. She showed us how to change the date, do the money count, count the amount of days and count the number grid…

Then she pulled out a paper sack with five items to tell about herself. Afterwards, she explained to us that we'll be doing the same thing for homework tonight and that tomorrow we will get to share our bags and tell everyone about our items.

Oh boy…

Then we did a Reading Recovery testing, she collected and ranked each one of us, probably for the RR teachers. Pepper explained me the goods that go around here.

We were ten minutes away from dismissal. She passed us the folders for tomorrow and reviewed how we were getting home. Mostly of us said by bus, only I and two other students were going by car. And Riley was walking.

 **3:10 PM**

I said my goodbyes to Riley and Misa. I wasn't able to see Meg when the school bell rang.

* * *

I wasn't really expecting paparazzi at the gates of my school, but when my eyes burnt from all the sudden camera flashes in my face I guess they weren't hard to spot.

"Lillian! How was your first day of school?" I have no idea who said that, I was blind.

"Uh… good…" I mumbled. I'm sure they got that.

"Did you have fun? Made friends?"

"Is your teacher nice?"

"Yeah," I give them a smile, but I still can't see anything. "But I already have homework tonight." I added.

They chuckled.

Suddenly there was an arm around my torso and I was pulled back, disappearing from the crowd like a magic trick. Before I yelled, I looked at the magician to see Happy with a face that not suited his famous nickname.

"Sup Happy?" I greeted him nonchalantly, like I wasn't being carried by him like a potato sack.

"Hey Lils, sorry about all this." He pulled me tighter around him. No one was chasing us.

"So… where's my parents?" I asked with a sigh.

"Pepper's working and she says sorry and Tony, well…" I heard the click of my father's car door open and when Happy placed me down, there was my dad, grinning apologetic to me.

"Hey there squirt!"

I instantly hugged him, and he pulled me to his lap.

Happy closed the car's door and walked to the driver's seat.

"Sorry, Happy wouldn't let me go meet you at the gates. Did those paparazzi treated you badly?" he kissed my head and his beard tickled.

"Nope, it just got a bit blind from the cameras but they asked nice questions." I rested on his chest, his warmth felt nice after an overwhelming day.

The car was now on the move and Happy had given us privacy.

"I missed you a lot today," his tone was quiet. "I don't think you're coming back." He mumbled as he sat me down next to him, he quickly placed the seatbelt and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you too daddy, but I loved it!" I chimed.

He frowned, "I was hoping you'd hate it, since you're more advanced than all that."

"Well, I like my teacher, we did fun things and I think I made friends…" I paused. "Remember that girl in the tutu this morning?"

"No way,"

"Way! She's in my class, her name is Riley and she's really cute!" I giggled.

He arched a brow. "Cute uh?"

"And really hyper," I add quickly.

"Hm…" he smirked.

I'm not saying I was closer to my dad than my mom, but I was a daddy's girl. We'd talk about a lot of things and since I was "intelligent" he could easily talk freely, the only thing I had to do was not tell mommy about his cursing.

You know what? I think Tony will get used to the idea of being in the real school now. It's only seven hours a day and oh—

"Guess what?" I tell him.

"What?"

"I already have homework."

He snorted and chuckled loudly.

* * *

 **In my profile there's links. Some good shit there. Thanks for reading and sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

 **Long chapter, uh?**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: I saw Captain America: Civil War yesterday. And holy shit you guys, please go see it if you haven't!**

 **But this is not what this author's note is about! And sorry if this isn't an update, I'll do that later haha!**

 **I'm thinking on writing another story with Lillian where she's already Tony's daughter since Iron Man. She starts as 12 years old in the first movie (2008) and ends with 20 years old in Captain America: Civil War. What do you guys think?**

 **I'll follow the canon plot there, so prepare for a lot of angst when I reach Captain America. I'll be only writing movies where Tony appears also. Sorry!**

 **I don't know about any pairings yet, I could do Spider-Man but he's fifteen (this is not a spoiler I already knew this before watching the movie) in the new captain America movie. So yeeeaaah… (and Pietro dies lol)**

 **So, what do you think? Should I do it?**


	10. Mother's Day

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I'm going to start working on the other story then! I shouldn't, but since I have some of my other older stories on hiatus I guess this is fine.**

 **A prompt suggested by Aplin, I know I'm late but I hope you guys like it! "Mother's Day"**

 **Sorry for the grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 7 years old. (Turning 8 in six months)**

 **May, 2023**

 **7:34AM**

"Okay squirt, what's the plan?" Tony whispered as we both stood in the kitchen. He yawned as he looked at the hall that led to my parents' suite – where Pepper was still sleeping peacefully.

Today is mother's day. And although I used to be a little bittersweet in this particular day, I love Pepper with all my heart and soul. That's why I had successfully pulled Tony out of the bed twenty minutes ago. It took him five minutes to get out of the bed carefully to not wake my mom up, and another fifteen minutes of him in the toilet to do his own business.

After hands were washed, we were both here on the kitchen with a mission: Breakfast in bed plus mother's day gift.

The best thing about being a kid is that the school practically gives us the gifts, and all we have to do is paint, draw and write on them. It's amazing.

This year we got blank mugs, a week before mother's day my third grade teacher told us to paint it with our mom's favorite color, most of the kids had to guess because they didn't knew but I did, her favorite color is blue. After the paint dried, we could write a meaningful sentence.

I wrote 'MOM, WELL DONE! I'M AWESOME."

Then I painted a small, red heart under the last line. Simple and funny, that's how my Pepper will like.

I can't wait to see Tony's reaction too.

"Well we should start with the French crepes." I stated.

He nodded.

"No strawberries, remember!" I reminded him sternly.

He smirked in amusement. "Yeah yeah…" he suddenly halted. "Can I have some coffee first?"

"Sure, can I have some too?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry bucko, but your mom still scolds me to this day…" he snickered, making me remember that caffeine incident two months ago. Okay so… this body was definitely not coffee ready.

I pretended to pout, because I'll just drink some later when no one's watching. "Okay, we have three hours until mom wakes up. We can't make any loud noise so no music!" I warned.

He turned around from the coffee machine and gave me a broken look. "But—"

"FRIDAY, no music please!" I cut him with a bossy tone.

" _I wouldn't even think about it, Ms. Stark."_ The female AI replied amusedly.

"Great! Now let's get to work!"

* * *

 **Two hours and fifteen minutes later…**

"Wow I have to say Lils, we did an awesome job." Tony praised as he awed at the display.

I stared proudly at the white, wooden tray filled with Pepper's breakfast perfectly settled in a cute way, plus with her gift, a rose and a card.

"Yep, it's perfect alright." I gave him a final nod. "Can you carry it, daddy?" I asked with my little girl's voice.

"Anything for my princess," he piped, grabbing the tray and raising it to his chest. "Lead the way."

And leading I did, we walked into the corridor that connected to the stairs leading to the next floor and we marched quietly into the long contemporary halls filled with useless, but modern, decorations.

"So uhm," Tony suddenly started. "Another mother's day, uh?" he chuckled awkwardly. "I remember the last mother's day I had with your grandma. It was a nice day."

I smiled at him. "What did you get for her?"

"A mug… and a very expensive bouquet of white roses, and a pearl necklace… but she really liked the mug."

"Mugs are awesome," I stated.

"You're awesome." Tony countered with a smirk.

We finally reached the door of my parent's bedroom, since my dad had his hands busy, I pushed the door open and tip toed inside the dark room. I could barely see the sunrays trying to get inside through the binds but at least I knew the layout of the area well enough to blindly reach for the bedside table on my mom's side. I turned on her lamp and saw her flinch a little at the sudden disturbance on her eyes.

"Wha-?" Pepper rose into a sitting position and stared at me with a surprised expression. "Honey what—"

"Happy mother's day!" I cheered as I glomped her, I heard her grunt when I landed on her lap. "We made you breakfast!"

"Morning Peps," Tony greeted with a bashful expression.

"Tony? Oh my God," Pepper chuckled and embraced me. "Oh thank you Lillian, you never fail to make this day special each year." She kissed my cheek and I couldn't help to let out a happy guffaw.

"Daddy helped too, you should kiss him!" I hinted as I crawled to sit on the bed, she needed space to eat and I needed a good seat to see her reaction to my gift.

"Well thank you daddy," Pepper purred as she kissed Tony's lips briefly, the sucker was already leaning towards her when I moved.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Hey moooooom, open my gift!" I whined.

Tony remembered he was still carrying the tray, but he gently settled it down in front of Pepper, "Ah yes, you better do that before she opens it by herself."

"Everything looks delicious thought, I might want to eat first," Pepper teased.

I gave her a look. "Mom, please, don't patronize me." I huffed.

"Alright then, Ms. Smarty pants, let's see what you got." She chuckled as she grabbed the small box, when she opened she took a ball of journal paper from inside.

"Seriously?" Tony deadpanned.

"Hush," Pepper quieted him before unwrapping the paper, and revealing my mug. "Oh wow." She read the sentence I wrote and laughed. "Yes, okay, this is perfect." She leaned back into her pillow and kept laughing.

"Lemme see," Tony was obviously curious since day one, and when Pepper handed him the mug, his face lit up instantly as his genius mind read the sentence in milliseconds. "I'm so freaking proud, this—I want one too!" he looked at me. "No ties or socks. I want this, but I want my bug to be red. Got it bucko?"

Pepper just keep on giggling even more.

I rolled my eyes with a knowing smile. "You got it daddy,"

"So who wants to help me eat all of this?" Pepper suddenly asked, her cheeks were slightly flushed from laughing so hard.

You know, I might've never had a real mother before the whole reincarnation ordeal. And I might still feel a little bittersweet about this day. But you know what? This is my new life now, and this is it. Sharing breakfast with your parents in bed? This is nice, I don't think I could never do this if I was still Helena. I might be mentally twenty-seven but…

I'm not.

I can't pretend anymore. I'm not twenty-seven, I'm not Helena, I'm no longer that nineteen-year-old Portuguese girl that killed herself because of little money.

I'm Lillian Stark, I'm seven years old. I have amazing parents, I have friends, I have people who care about me… that are not even from this realm!

I might be cheating at life by being the daughter of a billionaire, or for having an adult mentality since my birth. But I was once told I was a good actress as Helena.

And now it's time to play pretend as Lillian.


	11. Spidey

**Hello everyone! It has been a freaking year since I updated but I'm back! I wasn't planning on posting a new chapter, only an author's note, but then I thought about it and I decided to just continue the story as it is.**

 **The reason why I wanted to go back was because I watched Spider-Man: Homecoming and a lot of things happened in the movie that left me excited and proud. Tom Holland is definitely, in my opinion, the best Spider-Man. I will always love Tobey and Andrew but Tom slayed this movie, it's one of my favorites by far.**

 **The only reason why Lillian hasn't met Peter Parker yet was because I had no idea what this new marvel movie had in stock for us, but now I know what I want.**

 **I want Tom Holland's Peter Parker to be included in Lillian's life.**

 **Even if you didn't watch the movie yet, you may already know that Tony Stark becomes a father-figure/guardian/mentor towards Peter, I mean everyone wanted that and it happened! So I was thinking that Peter would be a good big brother figure to Lillian. Even though she's temporarily mentally older than him.**

 **Also, how crazy it is? Tom Holland is only three days older than I am (he's 21) and he portraits a 15-year-old perfectly? Also, Jacob and Zendaya are also 21 years old! Wow!**

 **Oh right! Michelle Jones as my full support and I dare you to speak ill of Zendaya. If you are upset that MJ is not Mary Jane then I invite you to leave. This profile and story supports the new Spider-Man movie cast.**

 **Anyways enough with the author's note, in this chapter we're going back in time! I hope you're not too confused.**

 **(A note about the new SI story I promise to write at the end)**

 **SPOILERS FOR HOMECOMING!**

* * *

 **Lillian's Age: 2 years and 1 month old.**

 **December, 2017**

 **(This all happens after Homecoming)**

 **Afternoon**

I thought Tony was busy planning another Christmas party, but I was dead wrong. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever get used on having these huge parties every year because my birthday party was last month and Pepper was still giving me presents for me to open.

But finding out that your father was busy mentoring Spider-Man was a bit of a shock to me. The first thing that I thought was 'why would he need mentoring? Spider-Man is smart and awesome!'

But this kid in front of me isn't definitely eighteen years old or above.

This all started as another normal day. I had a weird dream, my new mother woke me up and fed me, my diaper was changed and I was placed inside my amazing bumper bed to play as FRIDAY watched over me protectively.

But as dinner time approached, my father walked inside our luxurious home with a new voice trailing behind him.

I wobbled as best as I could towards Tony to greet him as usual but I stopped when I saw a teen boy standing next to him, looking down at me with his brown eyes widened with surprise.

"Mr. Stark, is that your daughter?!" the teen sputtered.

"Do you know any other toddler that is currently living with me?" My dad sassily retorted as he picked me up to kiss my head, "Honey I want you to meet this guy over here, his name is Peter Parker and he's Spider-Man."

Holy shit.

See what I mean? This is crazy, how many Spider-Men do I have to see for Marvel to finally land on one of them?

"Her name is Lillian, right?" Peter asked unsure. I couldn't blame him; my parents were protective of me when it came to my name or my photos being public to the world. Tony was able to keep me as a secret until this year, but when everyone found out all hell broke loose. Rumors of me being adopted or being the product of an affair quickly spread, but those calmed down when my father did a public speaking explaining about my existence.

To be honest, I'd like to hear an explanation myself-

"Yep, Lils say hello to Spidey." Tony urged me.

"Hello to Spidey." I repeated timidly.

"Wow!" Peter beamed, "I think I won't mind her calling me that if she says it so cutely." He cooed, his face looked silly as he stared at me. What I am, a diamond?

Yes, yes I am.

Time to abuse my cute powers while they last, I stretched my arms towards Peter and looked at him pleadingly, "Up!"

Now Peter's beaming expression paled incredibly. "Oh no, no no, sorry I can't I—"

Tony looked unsure as well, but I gave him a pout that always won his heart, like always. He sighed, defeated, and looked at Peter warily.

"Drop her and you can forget about your suit and "internship" forever, kid." He threatened.

"Mr. Stark I never held a baby in my—oh God I can't believe you did it." it was too late, Tony had placed me in Peter's arms and it kinda hurt, he was squeezing me too hard. I displayed my comfort and Tony grunted.

"Kid, be gentler, like you're holding a Twinkie." he advised.

Oh, thanks dad.

Peter whined internally and placed one hand underneath my diapered butt and the other gently on my back. There you go Peter, that's how you do it. I showed him a happy smile and pinched his cheek.

"Ow, she's kinda strong." Peter chuckled, now looking more confident about holding me.

"Yep, you should see the way she bites. She left the marks on her tiny speared teeth on my chin for weeks." Tony sighed as he rubbed his chin.

I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration.

Peter watched me as he awed at the same time, "Did she just…"

Tony waved his question away, "Don't ask, we kinda got used to that around here. I think my Lils is a genius."

"Just like her father!" Peter piped in excitedly.

Tony gave the teenager a smirk as he nodded, looking smug.

"Anyways follow me, Pepper is almost home for dinner but I can show you some upgrades I was thinking for your suit."

Peter cautiously followed him with me, "Upgrades? But the suit's already amazing! And besides, I declined your offer to join the Avengers."

Wow. So what did I exactly miss here? Do Peter and Tony have a closer relationship that I thought? When did my dad found the time to talk with him? How did he found Spider-Man's identity? I hate being a toddler, I want answers!

But all I can do is be carried along with them.

"I always tinker with my creations, and I happened to get a hold of your suit. And I was bored, so don't thank me yet." My father drawled as he flopped himself onto the couch. He beckoned Peter to sit next to him. "And Avenger or not, you're a good kid. And you deserve to be well dressed out there." Tony added softly.

He was using his fatherly tone, I recognize it!

Awkwardly, the teenager obeyed as he sat down on the next cushion while placing me on his lap. Uh… I now noticed his shirt; it was one similar to Tony's with chemistry symbols. I think they're going to get along well.

"So, Mr. Stark, I want to thank you for inviting me for dinner. I'm sorry May couldn't make it but she had to… work late." Peter said with a nervous tone and he compared the size of his hands with my own. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"It's okay kid, I know she doesn't like me." Tony deadpanned as he pretended to show interest to Adventure Time.

Oh crap, I was missing on one of my favorite shows! But on the other side, I was sitting on Spider-Man's lap…

"It's n-not like that—!"

"Listen, I understand and I'm not upset about it. I gave her fifteen-year-old nephew a highly-technologic spandex suit." Tony took a moment to look at me and I noticed a tint of worry cross his features, "If anyone would do that to my little girl, I'd kill them. So… your aunt is taking it better than I would."

Christ. So… Tony gave Peter the suit? I have so many questions…

Peter smiled thoughtfully and poked my chubby cheek, "I'm everything she has Mr. Stark and after my uncle and my parents May is all I have too."

I looked up at him sadly, "Spidey… okay?" I wrapped my fingers around his poking one and he flinched. Poor kid, I almost forgot about Uncle Ben's fate. It seems like it already happened.

"I'm… wow, yes I'm fine." Peter chuckled, amazed, "But it's not okay for you to cal me Spidey in public, okay?"

"She knows, trust me." Tony inputted with a proud smile.

" _Boss, Ms. Potts has arrived. Do you want me to tell her that Mr. Parker is here?_ " FRIDAY's voice informed.

I felt Peter jump, and I gave him a confused look.

"Fwiday," I helped him, "Big sistah!"

" _Ms. Stark, that makes me very happy._ "

FRIDAY's voice sounded really happy, she might be an AI but her voice is more emotional than JARVIS'S sarcastic and sometime sassy one was. That voice now belonged to Vision now.

Speaking of which, I missed him. And I miss Wanda. But they're all in the compound now, training hard to protect earth.

"Tony? Lillian?" I heard Pepper call as her heels approached us.

"Mommy!" I squealed, as usually.

Peter got the message and placed me on the floor very gently, and I took off to greet my mother.

Pepper beamed at me and started cooing as she picked me up. Yup, this was the life.

* * *

 **Notice that Lillian is still between calling Pepper and Tony as 'mom' and 'dad'.**

 **More Peter in the next chapter! I know this one kinda sucked but I am posting drabbles now, I'm working on the new SI story!**


End file.
